Diario de viajes de Yuki Judai
by Jinzo93
Summary: Luego de los hechos acontecidos en Gx, Judai emprende un viaje junto a Daitokuji, Pharaoh, Yubel y Winged Kuriboh por Japón y luego por el mundo. Es así, que empieza a escribir sus experiencias en el exterior.
1. Chapter 1

DIARIO DE VIAJES DE YUUKI JUDAI

¡Hey! ¡Soy Judai! ¡Guau! ¡Es increíble! ¡Aún no ha pasado un año desde que terminé la academia de duelos y ya me recorrí el país! ¡Qué loco! ¿No? He conocido sitios nuevos, duelistas interesantes, pequeños y grandes eventos con respecto al Magic and Wizards. ¡Se siente tan genial! Lo bueno es que me siento como cuando recién ingresé y derroté a Chronos. O cuando vencí a Manjoume en el intercolegial. O cuando salvé al mundo del poder de las bestias fantasmas, o de Saiou. Y si no, que lo digan mis compañeros de viaje. Llevo un bolso de ropa, la justa y necesaria, mí querido uniforme de Slifer rojo, no podía ser de otra manera, y me acompañan Pharaoh, el gato, y el alma de su dueño, el profesor Daitokuji…. ¿Cómo puede el alma de un profesor estar adentro de un gato? Ehhhhh….Es una historia larga, pero la resumiré: Vencí a Daitokuji en un duelo, resulta que este era un jinete de las sombras, se hacía llamar Amnael, perdió su cuerpo y ahora me acompaña como un halo de luz adentro de un gato. Lo dije todo bien ¿No, profesor? Je je…. También viene mi querida amiga Yubel, a quien no veía desde niño, y ahora la he vuelto a tener conmigo en la senda del bien, eso es lo importante. Otro punto que no sabría explicarles, pero ella está adentro mío. ¡No, Yubel no es un órgano! ¡Es el espíritu de una carta de Magic and Wizards! Pero esa es otra laaaarga historia, y ya habrá tiempo para largas historias. Y conmigo, y desde el minuto uno está el. Mi mejor amigo espíritu (Tú también eres especial, Yubel, no me mires así, je je) con el que he vivido tantas cosas. Salvar al mundo de Kagemaru, caer en una dimensión de monstruos del juego de cartas, me ha salvado incluso contra Chronos y su genial golem aquella vez. ¡Winged Kuriboh! Puede que ustedes no lo vean, pero Winged Kuriboh es un espíritu de lo más genial. Pensar que parece que fue ayer, cuando este duelista afortunado iba corriendo a hacer su examen, porque llegaba tarde, y se tropieza con Yugi Muto, nada más y nada menos que el rey de los juegos. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Hablo de Yugi y me emociono! ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. ¿Destino? Puede ser. Como sea, el me regaló esta valiosa carta y así nació esta hermosa amistad…. Hey, Winged Kuriboh ¿Recuerdas aquel duelo con Manjoume, cuando te convertiste en nivel 10 y le remontaste el duelo? ¡Eso fue increíble! Mi pobre amigo Manjoume estaba más pálido de lo habitual, y Chronos quería morirse, ja ja ja. En fin, me encuentro escribiendo este diario de viaje, luego de haber recorrido el país en este tiempo. Terminé la academia de duelos, luego de tener un duelo espectacular contra Yugi, y comencé a viajar para cuando tenga mi revancha contra el rey de los juegos. ¡Espérame Yugi!

Creo que es hora de que empiece a recorrer otros países, y ver cómo viven el Magic And Wizards en el resto del globo. ¿Están listos? ¡Allí vamos! ¡Enciende tu juego!


	2. Viaje 1: Alemania

Viaje 1: Alemania

Después de un viaje cansador, llegamos a Berlín como a las 8 am. Por supuesto que dormí, pasé de largo y me desperté a las 14 hs. ¡Qué horror! ¡Ni Hayato habría dormido tanto! Hablando de mis amigos, hoy me escribieron los hermanos Marufuji, Sho y Ryo. Este me cuenta que les está yendo fantástico con su liga profesional. Sobre todo a Sho, que según su hermano mayor, se está volviendo muy popular con las chicas con sus monstruos "vehicroids". ¡Guau, Sho! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Todo era cuestión de confianza, amigo! Me alegro por ellos. Volviendo al tema, me desperté y di un paseo por las calles de Berlín y ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Se está disputando la final del campeonato mundial de Magic and Wizards! Han hecho algunos cambios en el formato, como que los equipos nacionales pueden incluir hasta tres jugadores del mismo equipo, muy parecido a lo que hacen en el tenis con la Copa Davis. Hay duelos individuales y duelos en pareja, y los que ganan los duelos suman puntos para sus equipos. Y Alemania es la sede principal en esta edición del campeonato mundial, patrocinado por Industrial Illusions, y la Schroeder Corp, la mayor compañía de juegos de la región. Vendría a ser un equivalente de lo que sería Kaiba Corp en Japón. Hablando de eso, me puse muy feliz de saber que Japón pasó a la final…. Pero ¿Por qué no me enteré de esto antes? ¡Maldición! Ah, ya recuerdo…. No soy un duelista de la liga profesional, je je. Parece que llegué a tiempo para comprar una entrada y presenciar la final. El lugar es inmenso. Nadie creerá que no es para un evento deportivo, sino para un duelo de Magic and Wizards. Salen los tres jugadores del equipo nacional de Japón…. De pronto, Winged Kuriboh señala que preste atención al equipo nacional de Japón. ¡Y los conocía!

Para el duelo de dobles, un chico de cabello gris y vestido de traje ya estaba listo para empezar…. ¡Edo Phoenix! Y el chico pálido y de negro no podía ser otro que…. ¡Manjoume! Y en el banco, el tercer duelista, listo para el duelo de singles estaba…. ¡Fubuki! Fubuki Tenjouin, el hermano mayor de Asuka, era el tercer integrante del equipo japonés, en la final del mundial de Magic and Wizards. ¿Quién lo diría? Tres viejos conocidos representando a Japón. Claro que tampoco me sorprende. (Aunque siento algo de envidia, tengo que reconocerlo, jaja) Japón contra Alemania, el país anfitrión. Debo estar soñando. Salen los alemanes. Según la guía que compré en la entrada, el equipo de dobles estaba integrado por los hermanos Wolfgang y Florian, dos hermanos que salieron segundos y terceros en la liga profesional de su país. El que salió primero estaba en el banco. El mayor de los tres y campeón varios años consecutivos de la liga profesional de Magic and Wizards en Alemania, el prodigio…. ¡Leon Von Schroeder! Además, no es otro que el segundo al mando de la Schroeder Corp., y uno de los que se enfrentó al rey de los juegos hace ya varios años, cuando sólo era un niño. Silencio…. ¡El duelo de dobles va a comenzar!

-¡DUELO!- Gritan los cuatro.

Comienza Edo.

-¡DESTINY HERO Drilldark!- Comenzó…. ¡Increíble! ¡Sus DESTINY HERO siempre me fascinaron! – Cuando Drilldark es invocado, puedo hacer una invocación de un segundo D-HERO…. ¡DESTINY HERO DIAMOND DUDE!- Y su segundo héroe del destino es invocado, haciendo aparecer a su guerrero de diamantes incrustados en modo de defensa. Era el turno de Wolfgang, quien juega una carta hechizo.

-¡Tributo a los condenados!- Juega- Descarto una carta y destruyo a Diamond Dude- El D-HERO de Edo se destruye y va al cementerio. Y de golpe, aparece un enorme monstruo oscuro, uno que creo que pertenece a un mundo al que ya no quiero volver, uno que me trae muy malos recuerdos, para ser honesto.-

-He activado el efecto de mi monstruo, Siilva Warlord of dark world. Al descartarlo de mi mano, puedo invocarlo especialmente desde mi cementerio, en modo de ataque. Y termina mi turno- Concluye Wolfgang. Esto se pone más y más interesante.

Era turno de Manjoume, quien saca y juega:

-¡Sal de ahí, Armed Dragon LV 3!- Exclama. ¡Genial! ¡Sus dragones armados! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos! Su tradicional dragón naranja con armadura se materializaba en el campo. ¿Qué jugará Florian? Ahora lo averiguaremos.

El segundo de los alemanes saca y juega una carta muy vieja.

-¡Ookazi!- Exclama, y unas chispas de fuego digitales queman a Manjoume, haciéndole perder 800 puntos de vida. Repite la jugada contra el propio Manjoume, quien pierde otros 800 puntos. Estaban dispuestos a ir primero por uno, y luego por el otro. Manjoume Thunder quedaba entonces con 2400 puntos restantes. Florian termina colocando un monstruo boca abajo en defensa y termina su turno. Saca Edo.

-¡DESTINY HERO Doom Lord, en modo de ataque! Coloco una carta boca abajo, y activaré la habilidad especial de Doom Lord, sacaré del juego a Siilva por tres turnos.-

Era el turno de Wolfgang

-Juego el hechizo Dark World dealings- Dice este- Cada uno saca una carta y descarta otra- Cuando los cuatro hicieron eso, el prosigue: -Y ahora activo la habilidad de Grapha, Dragon Lord of dark world, y destruiré a Drilldark- Cosa que finalmente hace- Termino mi turno colocando dos cartas boca abajo-

Es el turno de Manjoume

-Primero que nada, evolucionaré mi Armed Dragon LV3 a…. ¡ARMED DRAGON LV5!- Y allí estaba, el enorme dragón armado que me causó problemas alguna vez, frente a los alemanes. ¡Es muy cool! -Y ahora- Prosigue Manjoume- ¡Ataca al monstruo boca abajo!- El dragón escupe una bola de fuego que va a parar a…. ¿Una bola viscosa?

-Je- Dijo Florian- Era Marshmallon. No puede ser destruida en batalla, y como estaba boca abajo, pierdes 1000 puntos de vida.- Y así, Manjoume queda en desventaja con 1400 puntos de vida, coloca una carta boca abajo, y ya era turno de Florian.

Era increíble esa dupla. Uno parecía ser ofensivo con su Dark World, y el otro juega un Burn deck, por lo visto. Y sin duda, complementarán bien sus cartas, me parece. A ver qué juega el segundo integrante alemán:

-¡Cannon soldier!- Oh oh- Mi Cannon soldier tiene efecto de hacer daño sacrificando monstruos, y lo haré con Marshmallon- Sacrifica su monstruo, y Manjoume queda con 900 puntos. – Coloco una carta boca abajo y terminaré mi turno.- En ese momento, Siilva el monstruo de Wolfgang volvía a su posición. El equipo alemán tenía ventaja de puntos y estratégica. ¿Qué harán, muchachos?

Saca Edo.

-¡D- Hero Decider!- Invoca otro de sus tantos D HERO – Coloco otra carta boca abajo y…. ¡Con Drilldark atacaré a Cannon Soldier!-

-No lo creo- Afirma el poseedor de Cannon Soldier- Revelo mi carta de trampa.

-¿Qué?- Dice Edo

Y Florian revela una carta de trampa- ¡SHIFT! Con ella, cambio el objetivo de un efecto o un ataque… ¡Ahora atacarás a Siilva!-

Pero Edo sonreía.

-En ese caso, será momento de jugar mi primera carta boca abajo…. ¡Revélate, carta de trampa! ¡D-FUSION! Con ella puedo fusionar a mis dos DESTINY HERO, Drilldark y Doom Lord e invocar uno nuevo…. ¡DESTINY HERO DANGEROUS!- Y hace una invocación por fusión. Pero Wolfgang se reía.

-¡No es suficiente!- Dice- Tu Dangerous sólo tiene 2000 puntos de ataque, mientras Siilva tiene 2300.-

-Aún no termino- Objeta Edo- Descartando una carta de mi mano, envío un DESTINY HERO de mi deck al cementerio, y aumento el poder en este turno de Dangerous por 200 por cada DESTINY HERO en mi cementerio. Drilldark, Doom Lord, Diamond Dude y ahora envío a Dark Angel, así, Dangerous tiene 2800 puntos de ataque y Decider 2400- Y luego de dicho esto, el monstruo de Edo acaba con el de Wolfgang, que queda con 3500 puntos de vida. Luego, Decider acaba con Cannon soldier (1400 ATK) y Florian queda con 3000. Puntos. Así, Manjoume queda con 900, Florian 3000, Wolfgang 3500 y Edo aún con 4000. Este dice:

-Luego, por efecto de Decider, elijo un Destiny Hero del cementerio y vuelve a mi mano. Y elijo a Drilldark- Era turno de Wolfgang

-Revelo mi carta boca abajo. Es otro Dark World Dealings, sacamos y descartamos una carta- Todos lo hacen- Y ahora activo la habilidad especial de mi Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World, al ser descartada por un efecto, destruyo un monstruo en el campo, y ahora tu Dangerous me la pagará, Edo Phoenix- Y va hacia el monstruo de Edo y lo destruye- Y ahora invoco a Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World, pero lo regresaré a mi mano para invocar a mi monstruo maestro. ¡GRAPHA!- Y el más horrible de los monstruos oscuros se hacía presente desde el cementerio, con cuerpo similar al de un dragón, y unos cuernos alrededor de su demoníaca cara, infundía temor con sus 2700 puntos de ataque y 1800 de defensa.

-¡ACABA CON DECIDER!- Ordena Wolfgang, pero nada ocurre

-Ingenuo- Dice Edo- Decider no puede ser atacado por monstruos de nivel 6 o mayores. – Wolfgang estaba furioso -¡Muy bien, entonces, al dragón del otro!- Pero Manjoume estaba esperando eso.

-¡Pensé que nunca lo dirías! ¡MAGIC CYLINDER!- La carta de los cilindros mágicos, era la trampa boca abajo de Manjoume- ¡Voy a redirigir tu ataque hacia Florian! ¡TOMA, MALDITO!- Y el ataque de Grapha le da de lleno al otro integrante del equipo alemán, quien queda con 300 míseros puntos de vida, cosa que no estaba en los planes de ellos. ¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Lo mejor de todo es que el próximo turno era de Manjoume, y Florian no puede defenderse! ¡Pueden ganar!

-Hora de acabar con eso- Dijo Manjoume, mientras sacaba y activaba una carta mágica.

-¡Nivel arriba! ¡Mi Armed Dragon LV5 pasa a ser LV7! Y el imponente dragón rojizo con armadura y púas entraba a la batalla. -¡Descarto una carta y su habilidad destruirá a tu Grapha! Y de una ráfaga de fuego hizo desaparecer al monstruo oscuro. –Luego, jugaré otra carta mágica: ¡Mystical Space Typhoon!- Y otra ráfaga destruyó la carta boca abajo de Wolfgang. Así, el resultado ya estaba cantado: ¡Ataca, dragón mío!-

Fue majestuoso, si uno quedaba con 0 puntos, el otro también perdía. Y así fue que el duelo doble quedó del lado de Manjoume y Edo. Faltaba el otro duelo, el single. Una victoria más y Japón sería campeona mundial de Magic And Wizards. Ese duelo iría 30 minutos después de este. ¿Será Fubuki contra Leon Von Schroeder? Justo en ese momento, el otro gran estudiante de la academia de duelos, y hermano de Asuka estaba siendo acosado por los que parecían ser reporteros adolescentes de revistas para chicas. ¡Ese Fubuki no ha cambiado en nada! ¡Es un serio aspirante a Idol, jaja! Parece ser que Edo será quien se enfrente al segundo de Schroeder Corp. Espero que aquí si pueda ver su carta insignia. Habrá que esperar.

Y así fue nomas. Luego de un duelo muy intenso, Edo ganó el juego, el cual ha estado reñido, lo que se esperaba de dos adversarios tan habilidosos, ciertamente. Leon jugó cartas muy extrañas, casi infantiles, como Spinning Wheel Spindle, Hexe Trude, Curse of Thornes, y otras cartas que parecían sacadas de cuentos de hadas. ¡Muy extraño! Igual, han sido superadas por Decider, Drilldark, Diamond Dude y, por supuesto, la carta insignia de Edo. ¡DESTINY HERO PLASMA! Japón venció a Alemania en Magic And Wizards, y el mundo se ponía de pie para aplaudir. ¡Estaban todos! Un jovial Pegasus J. Crawford, y su par, el líder de Schroeder Corp que patrocinó el evento, y hermano de Leon por lo que estoy leyendo aquí, felicitando a Edo, Manjoume, Fubuki y…. ¿¡El señor Samejima!?

¡Claro! Debí suponerlo. El director Samejima debe haber dejado a Chronos a cargo de la academia y el los entrenaba a ellos en el equipo nacional. ¡Qué gran equipo! Una vez que acabó toda la locura, me dirijo a alcanzarlos a la salida del estadio.

-¡Judai!- Exclamó Fubuki al verme. Todos parecían contentos, pero sorprendidos de verme. Hacía casi un año que no los veía.

-¡Podrías escribir de vez en cuando, cabeza hueca!- Me gritaba Manjoume. Jeje, es cierto, tenía el teléfono pero casi no lo usaba, pedí perdón por eso. Los felicité a todos y cada uno de ellos por el logro, y a la noche, Samejima propuso una cena por el campeonato y el reencuentro. Edo no podía, tenía que volver a la liga profesional (Típico). Manjoume también lo haría, ya que él seguía esos pasos, pero accedió a cenar con nosotros. Daitokuji también los felicitó. Esa noche, celebramos en el bunker japonés instalado allí. Fubuki contaba que entraron en la fase de grupos con otros tres equipos nacionales, Egipto, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos. En la siguiente instancia dejaron atrás a México, en cuartos vencieron por paliza a China, en semifinales a Italia hasta enfrentarse a los alemanes. Y que Manjoume estaba pesado preguntándole cada dos horas por Asuka. ¡Típico del buen Manjoume! La legendaria reina de Obelisco azul se había quedado trabajando como investigadora de la academia de duelos. Luego les conté algunas cosas de mis viajes por el país, y que decidí recorrer el mundo por un tiempo más. Y juntos recordamos tiempos preciosos, días de gloria en la academia. En eso escucho una vocecita.

-¡Judai! ¡Aquí, somos nosotros!- Del otro lado de la mesa, y sobre el hombro de Manjoume, que estaba comiendo, un bulto amarillo, otro negro y otro verde me estaban saludando. Los estrafalarios amigos monstruos de Manjoume, los Ojama, me saludaban a mí, a Yubel y Winged Kuriboh, quienes les devolvían el saludo.

-¡Hey, hola! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo han estado?- Les dije. Manjoume se dio cuenta, porque les gritó y les dijo:

-¡Vuelvan al deck, sabandijas! ¡Que en un rato continuamos viaje, no me hagan enojar!- Otro que no cambió para nada, el mal carácter de mi amigo.

Finalmente, llegó la hora de separarse. El director Samejima debía volver a la academia, el equipo volvería a la liga profesional de Japón, donde serían recibidos como héroes del Magic and wizards, eso está claro.

-Judai, cuídate mucho- Dice Samejima- Si necesitas ayuda, sólo llámame. Ahí tienes mi número-

-Nos vemos, Judai- Dijo Fubuki- Esperamos verte pronto por allá-

-Trata de no meterte en problemas- Decía Manjoume con una ligera sonrisa- Te estaremos esperando- Y así, ellos partían hacia su hotel para viajar mañana en la mañana, y yo tenía que hacer lo propio. En mi primer viaje al exterior, llegué para la final del mundial de Magic and wizards y me encontré con mis amigos. Y ahora ¿Qué sorpresas me esperan?


	3. Viaje 2: Estados Unidos

Viaje 2: Estados Unidos

¡Pharaoh! ¡Tienes que caminar un poco, estas gordo! Oh, sí. Me encuentro encarando mi próximo destino. Estuve dos días más en Alemania, conocí lugares muy interesantes, como la puerta de Brandeburgo, el potsdamer platz, y…. oh ¿Respecto al Magic and wizards? En el Unter den linten hay un espacio creado por duelistas para duelistas. ¿Quién ganó todos los duelos? ¡Exacto, yo! ¿No soy fabuloso? Eh, no, Yubel. Nada tiene que ver que esos chicos tuvieran entre 12 y 14 años, jeje. Aparte uno de esos chicos tenía un Jinzo, no fue tan fácil, eh. Como sea, mi próximo destino es ir al nuevo mundo, América. Para ser más exacto, Estados Unidos. ¡Allí vamos!

Llegamos al país del norte de América, la tierra que vio nacer a Industrial Illusions y donde los Kaiba también hacen sus negocios. ¡Fantástico! Hubieran visto esa estatua de la libertad; en persona da miedo, je je. Baltimore, San Diego, San Francisco, Chicago son solo algunas ciudades que me interesan conocer. ¡Allí vamos!

Aquí Judai nuevamente. ¡Guau! El Times Square es tan impresionante como había pensado. Caminando por allí, me entero que hay una japonesa en Broadway, y es muy popular por aquí. Es nada más y nada menos que Anzu Masaki. ¡La mujer del rey de los juegos! Seguro que él debe estar por aquí, en alguna parte, viéndola en sus espectáculos, espero poder cruzármelo.

Días atrás pasé por un parque temático de dinosaurios, parecían tan reales. ¡Kenzan tendría que haberlo visto! Lo llamaré para contarle. En eso, recorría una plaza por Washington D.C buscando enfrentarme con algún duelista y ¿Qué ocurrió? Un domingo por la mañana, no dormí bien por la emoción, veo a cuatro maleantes en el piso con sus discos de duelo, humillados por su propia víctima…. ¡Una niña! ¿Ves, Yubel? ¡Los niños son duros de roer! Me acerco a la niña para ver si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo. Ella me dice que está bien y empieza gritar.

-¡Eres Yuuki Judai!- Me dice la niña. ¡Caramba, soy famoso!

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Le pregunto.

-Eres el mejor amigo del campeón del mundo, Jun Manjoume, -Dice- El dice que te enseñó todo sobre Magic And Wizards-

-¿¡Qué cosa!?- Le digo, exaltado. Y ella me muestra un video por celular de la conferencia de los campeones al volver a Japón, en los que Manjoume dice:

"Quiero saludar a nuestro buen amigo Yuuki Judai, el segundo mejor duelista que tuvo la academia de duelo, pues yo, que soy el mejor, le he enseñado lo mucho que sabe…. ¡Silencio Ojamas!"

¡A veces ese Manjoume es tan odioso! Pero ¿Qué vamos a hacerle? Dejemos que disfrute la gloria de ganar el mundial, se lo merece. Al menos hasta que tengamos un duelo al regreso de mis viajes, je je.

-A estos buscapleitos los vencí yo sola- Dijo la niña, que no aparentaba más de 12 años. Me recuerda a Rei Saotome, cuando recién la conocí, incluso era bastante parecida. -Decían que el Magic and Wizards era un juego de hombres y los vencí a los cuatro a la vez. ¿Me dejas tener un duelo contigo Judai, porfis? ¡Quiero ver si eres tan bueno como dice Manjoume!-

Y de repente, me encontraba un domingo por la mañana teniendo duelos con una extraña niña. ¡Qué mala suerte! ¡Aun no encontré duelistas en igualdad de condiciones! Pero bueno, nunca me rehúso a un duelo. ¡Enciende tu juego, niña!

Saco yo. -Invoco a mi Elemental Hero Avian en modo de defensa, y termino mi turno-

Saca esta niña. Con el correr del duelo, sus cartas se me harían muy familiares. ¡Esperen! ¿Pikeru? ¿Cupid Kiss? ¿Happy Marriage? y ¿MAIDEN IN LOVE? ¿MAIDEN IN LOVE? ¿Es broma? ¿Acaso esta chica era….?

Ya conocía esta estrategia de antes, y no iba a caer ante ella, ya estaba preparado. Luego de un par de turnos, logré vencerla. Pero no sin antes preguntarle:

-Oye ¿Eres japonesa, cierto? ¿Acaso conoces a Rei Saotome?

-¿Qué si la conozco? ¡Es mi hermana mayor! ¡Ella me regaló este deck, cuando ella ingresó a la academia!- Me dice. Debí suponerlo. Cuando la conocí, ella usó exactamente las mismas cartas contra mí, ocasionándome serios problemas, hay que decirlo. Y pensar que creía que iba detrás de Ryo e iba por mi. Qué loco ¿No? Jeje.

-No pensé que lo sabrías, pero mi hermana me hablaba mucho de ti. Y era cierto, eres tan lindo como me dijo.- En ese momento, no sabía si me estaba sintiendo mal o yo tenía mucho calor y vergüenza, pero Winged Kuriboh y Yubel se me reian (¡No es gracioso, chicos!). – Por cierto, soy Megumi Saotome-

-¿Y qué haces por aquí?- Le digo.

-Aparte de Magic and Wizards, mi otra pasión es el baile. Quiero ser la próxima reina del baile, la próxima Anzu Masaki, por eso he venido con mi tan corta edad a estudiar aquí a América. Mis padres me pagaron la beca por el tiempo que estudie baile aquí. Luego, entraré a la academia de duelos y le dedicaré tiempo a ambas cosas. ¿No te parece una idea genial?-

Al final, ese día fuimos al cine, comimos algo, y luego ella volvió a su casa y me despedí de ella. Pasé un día agradable, pero no encontré ningún duelista poderoso o mejor que yo para que lo supere. Era momento de ir para otro rumbo. Próxima parada: Seattle.

Al otro día, viajamos a la ciudad más grande del estado de Washington. El recorrido turístico se vio interrumpido por un escándalo. Efectivos policiales, operativos de seguridad, el terror de la gente allí presente, y un pobre duelista y sus espíritus amigos que no entendían nada…. ¡Auch! ¡Pharaoh, no te asustes y quédate en el bolso! Cuando voy a preguntar qué sucede, una pantalla transmitía a un hombre, no muy cuerdo, hablando allí:

-¡Ciudadanos de Seattle! He tomado su símbolo más importante en cuanto a infraestructura, y pienso volarlo, junto a todos mis rehenes aquí conmigo. A menos que, o me traen 1 millón de dólares, o me traen al duelista más hábil allí presente y me venza en un duelo; tienen 24 hs para conseguirlo-

¡Pobre gente! Me puse a pensar en ello. ¿De qué símbolo hablaba? ¡La torre de Seattle! ¡Allí estaba el loco! ¿Qué haría Yugi en un caso como este? ¡Lo retaría a un duelo! Eso es lo que haré.

Me costó horrores convencer a la policía de entrar allí y hacerles entender que yo era el duelista indicado para esa situación, básicamente porque ellos no eran duelistas y no entendían de Magic and Wizards. Y segundo, porque quizás mi inglés podría ser mejor, je. Luego de un rato, llego a la cima del Space Needle. Era imponente todo, desde la vista, hasta el interior, cosa que habría disfrutado, si no hubiera visto a los empleados maniatados allí. Ni al loco con un muy desgastado pañuelo con bandera de Estados Unidos en la cabeza, el sucio cabello rubio y la imagen de un hombre arruinado por las drogas y el alcohol.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que tienen? ¿Un estudiante?- Se mofaba- ¡En un rato los volaré a todos! Para ser exacto, después de humillarte. ¡Oh si! ¡El antiguo campeón continental está de vuelta! ¡Vamos allá!- Señalaba una zona al aire libre. ¡Era como si tuviera un duelo flotando sobre la ciudad! El extraño delincuente ya tenía su disco de duelo preparado.

En eso, Yubel me advierte:

-Ten cuidado, Yudai. No me gusta el aura que tiene este tipo, es capaz de matarte con tal de ganar.- Y en eso, mis ojos eran los de ella. Mi voz se unía con la de ella, nuestra fuerza era una sola. Con un ojo naranja y otro celeste, le dijimos:

-¡Escucha, porque solo lo vamos a decir una vez! Si te vencemos, dejarás a toda esta gente en paz.

-Estás loco- Dice el maleante- Estás tú solo ¿De quién más estás hablando?-

Recupero mis ojos y es hora del ¡DUELO!

-Saco yo- Dice el maleante, e invoca un aparato esférico con extremos muy delgados, con un ataque de 1850 puntos. -¡Mechanicalchaser, ven aquí!

Mi turno

-Coloco una carta boca abajo, en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo, y termino mi turno-

Turno del malandrin. Juega otra máquina que parecía tener dos misiles en su espalda.

-Ground Attacker Bugroth (1500 ATK/ 1000 DEF) en modo de ataque. Luego equiparé a mi Mechanicalchaser con Machine Conversion Factory- Juega una carta de equipamiento mágico. –Haré lo mismo con Bugroth- Y así, su primer monstruo queda con 2150 de ataque, y el nuevo queda con 1800. -¡Y ahora, Mechanicalchaser, acaba con la carta de ese niño!- Y su monstruo atacó, y adiós a mi Elemental Hero Avian, y hola a mi carta de trampa.

-Hero Signal- juego- Cuando un Elemental Hero es destruido en batalla, puedo invocar otro de mi deck. ¡Y elijo a Elemental Hero Clayman (800 atk/2000 def) en modo de defensa.-

-Tuviste suerte, niño- Protestó el americano- En mi próximo turno, mis máquinas te pulverizarán.-

Saco yo. ¡Genial! Saqué mi hechizo insignia.

-¡Polimerization!-

-¿Qué?- Dijo el otro

-Combinaré a Clayman en el campo y a Burstinatrix de mi mano y obtengo a: ¡Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster! (2000 Atk/2500 def) en modo de defensa.

-Genial, este mocoso reforzó su defensa. ¡Los duelos se ganan con poder ofensivo!- dice el yankee

-¡Y vaya si este lo tiene!- Le digo- Porque cuando lo tengo en defensa, puedo atacarte directamente a tus puntos de vida-

-¡No puede ser!-

-Oh sí. ¡Rampart Blaster! ¡Misil de arcilla!-

Y mi monstruo de arcilla, armado de un escudo y un potente cañón, lanza un misil que impacta en el villano, dejándolo con 3000 puntos, pues en este caso se cuenta la mitad de su ataque en el impacto.

Saca este. Su sonrisa de satisfacción no me dio buena espina.

-No pensé que tendría que usarla ante un alfeñique como tu, pero te daré el honor de verla antes de humillarte. Envío a mis dos monstruos al cementerio para invocar a mi as: ¡CANNON DRAGON! ¡EN MODO DE ATAQUE! (2600 atk/2200 def)-

Un feroz dragón de metal con 3 (¡TRES!) cañones de protones incorporados aparecía de manera amenazante. De pronto, sus cañones comenzaban a encenderse.

-Es una cuestión de azar. Si dos de los tres cañones quedan encendidos, puedo destruir de manera automática a tu monstruo.- Cuestión que quedan dos cañones encendidos.- ¡CANNON DRAGON, ACABA CON EL MONSTRUO! ¡Y LUEGO ATACA DIRECTAMENTE A ESE NIÑO!-

El primer cañon de protones acabó con mi monstruo. Luego, el segundo cañón redujo mis puntos de vida a 1400.

-¡Juega tu último turno, así acabamos con esto!- Se mofaba el delincuente

La verdad es que no tenía nada que pudiera hacerle frente, con la mano que tenía. ¡Esperen! ¡Tengo la clave en mi mano! ¿Qué puede salir mal?

-Colocaré un monstruo boca abajo en defensa y termino mi turno-

Saca el americano

-No tengo monstruos en mi mano, pero eso no importa. ¡CAÑONES, ACTÍVENSE!-

Por suerte para mí, ninguno de los cañones pudo encenderse. El azar me dio la derecha esta vez.

-¡Maldición! ¡Colocaré una carta boca abajo y atacaré con Cannon Dragon! ¡Y terminaré mi turno! Tienes una vida mas.-

Tenía más que eso. Su dragón destruyó en batalla a mi Wroughtweiler, el cual me permitió añadir a mi mano mi Polimerization y un Elemental Hero, así que Clayman vuelve a mi mano. Pero yo, cuando saco, repito la jugada anterior, solo que coloco una carta boca abajo y pongo en modo de defensa a uno de los ases de mi deck: ¡WINGED KURIBOH! (300 atk/200def)

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- Se burlaba el otro. -¡Me estás pidiendo que te derrote a los gritos! ¡Y como soy muy generoso lo haré! ¡Saco! Colocaré una carta más boca abajo y activaré el efecto de protones.- El azar encendió su cañón principal. -¡Bien, Cannon Dragon, acaba con esa bola de pelos!-

Y en el último instante:

-¡Oh, aquí viene el giro irónico! ¡Actívate, carta mágica! ¡Trascendent Wings! Envio dos cartas a mi cementerio, y Winged Kuriboh se converte en Winged Kuriboh Level 10.-

Era majestuoso. Winged Kuriboh desarrolló el cuerpo de un dragón, y sus alas eran el doble de grandes, a pesar de que su ataque y su defensa no cambiaron absolutamente para nada.

-¡Ja! ¡Puede que hayas esquivado la habilidad especial de mi dragón, pero aún así, voy a pulverizar a tu bola de pelos con alas! ¡Cannon Dragon, a el!- Dice el maleante y reanuda el ataque.

-¡Para haber sido campeón de América, eres bastante tonto!- Le digo- ¡Activaré la habilidad especial de Winged Kuriboh LV 10! Al sacrificarlo en tu fase de batalla, destruiré a tu dragón, y pierdes puntos de vida por su ataque.- Así, mis 1400 puntos de vida se imponían a sus 400 puntos.

-Yo…. No puedo creerlo- Lo tenía de rodillas. Y era mi turno.

-¡Elemental Hero Wildheart!(Atk 1500/1600def) ¡En modo de ataque!-Y un guerrero salvaje como un amazona aparecía armado y listo para la acción. Si sus dos cartas boca abajo eran trampas, no había nada que temer. -¡Adelante! Y la embestida de Wildheart acabó con los puntos de vida de aquel lamentable americano que miraba, anonadado cómo se le resbaló la victoria en el final.

-¡Te quedaste con mis puntos de vida, pero ahora yo me quedaré con tu vida con mi carta del triunfo!- Y la sangre se me congeló. El tipo tenía un revolver entre sus gastadas ropas.

-¡Si tu mueres yo no habré perdido! ¡Volveré a ser el campeón que fui alguna vez!- Y dispara su revólver

No podía moverme, el miedo me tenía paralizado. Pero no a Yubel, quien intervino creando una barrera mágica que detuvo la bala y cayó al piso. Y recién ahí, mis ojos fueron de nuevo sus ojos. Pero ahora mi voz era la suya.

-¡Con Judai no, imbécil! ¡PENALIZACION!- Y estirando su brazo, crea una ráfaga tan potente que derriba con violencia al delincuente. Este llega hasta el vidrio que da a la vista a la ciudad, lo rompe, y va cayendo sin parar hacia el final de su vida. Había sido vencido y derrotado de la peor forma, pero supongo que él se la buscó. Agradecí a mis amigos por salvarme a su manera. Winged Kuriboh me salvó el duelo, y Yubel la vida. La policía me felicitó, nadie podía creer que un chico había detenido a un secuestrador y había provocado que este se "suicide" desde lo alto del Space Needle. En eso, llega Pegasus J. Crawford para estrecharme la mano.

-Sabía que tenía que ser alguien como tu, pequeño Judai.- Me dice – Al detener a un criminal mediante el Magic And Wizards, me recuerdas a mi buen amigo Yugi, siempre una acción heroica bajo la manga ¡Bravo!-

Me sentí halagado por aquellas palabras, mas del líder de Industrial Illusions, pero todo lo que quería era irme a la cama, mucha emoción por hoy. ¡Qué dia! Luego supe que el criminal en cuestión era Keith Howard, mejor conocido como "Bandith Keith" el antiguo campeón que disputó aquel torneo de Pegasus hace varios años, pero cayó ante quien fuera un amateur en ese momento, un muchacho llamado Jonouchi. Yo por mi parte, ya estoy decidiendo cual va a ser mi próxima aventura.


	4. Viaje 3: Brasil

Viaje 3: Brasil.

El duelo con Keith en Seattle fué bastante extremo, por ponerle un adjetivo. Lo vencí, fui nombrado heroe local y, por si fuera poco…. ¡Pegasus J. Crawford me regaló cartas nuevas! ¡Para acompañar a mis heroes! ¡Fantástico! ¡Me muero por probarlas! Como sea, aqui estoy nuevamente, luego de haber pasado por Seattle, anduve por Chicago, Los Angeles, y ahora me dispongo a viajar a Sud America. ¡Allí vamos!

Uf, llegamos a Brasil. La tierra del orden y el progreso, el clima tropical y la feijoada, la cual dicen que es deliciosa, aunque no creo que supere al huevo sándwich, que es lo más genial del mundo. Paré unos días en Sao Paulo, y de ahí a recorrer el país. No imaginaría donde me iba a encontrar en mi próxima aventura ¿O debería decir "desventura"?

Estaba en el avión, leyendo una revista, justo presté atención a una publicidad que decía "Las verdaderas arpías usan 'Perfumes Kujaku'. Perfumes Kujaku: ¡Ni un Blue Eyes White Dragon resistirá tus encantos!" recordando a aquella hábil mujer que, además de ser múltiple ganadora de Magic and Wizards en muchos torneos prestigiosos de Japón, y que hace algunos años atrás, se convirtió en empresaria al lanzar su línea de perfumes. Es recordada por ser una de las más hábiles duelistas en usar las harpies ladies, sus cartas insignia. Recordaba a esta bella mujer cuando, de pronto, el avión comenzó a fallar. Estaba yendo hacia Manaos, cruzando por la Amazonía, y una falla mecánica se hizo presente. Y yo no me iba a quedar allí sentado. Me llega la ocasión de tirarme con un paracaídas en caso de emergencia, lo abro y….. ¡Me engancho con un árbol en un bosque muy espeso! ¡Qué papelón! Me hubieran visto, con el paracaídas abierto, los arboles del amazonas me detuvieron y yo no me podía bajar. Hasta que una sombra, que pasó casi volando, cortó el paracaídas y yo caigo de manera absurda al suelo, pero ya a salvo. Quien me ayudó, ahora me estaba apuntando con una lanza. ¡Y dos mas hacían lo mismo! Decían que yo era un intruso y que iba a invadir su lugar y el de toda su tribu. Le dije que no, no tenía nada que ver, fue un accidente, y les muestro mi disco de duelo. Al ver esto último, estas tres personas armadas, verdaderas mujeres amazónicas, de piel trigueña, maquilladas y de vestimenta indígena, me llevan hacia adelante. De un momento a otro, estaba presenciando una conversación con quien parecía ser la líder de la tribu. Era alta y musculosa, respecto del resto de la gente de su tribu. Me recordaba mucho a Tania. (Por cierto ¿Qué será de la vida de mi amigo Misawa, en aquel sitio tan lejano?)

-No sé quién eres, pero no eres bienvenido aquí- Me dice. Claro, porque mi sueño de toda la vida fue terminar siendo amenazado por tres locas con lanzas, en el medio de la selva, muerto de calor, rodeado de casitas con techos de paja.

\- Nada es lo que parece, solo soy un viajero, cuyo transporte quedó descompuesto, y como consecuencia terminé aquí. Vengo en son de paz.- Le digo.

-Quisiera creerte, chico- Me dice la jefa amazónica- Pero muchos exploradores nos trataron de colonizar con la misma excusa. No obstante, notamos que eres un joven duelista, y por lo tanto, dejaremos que te defiendas con tus cartas como única herramienta-

-¡Genial! ¡Eso es un duelo! ¡Y claro que acepto!- Exclamé- ¿Y quién será mi rival?-

-Yo, por supuesto- Dice la líder.

-Genial, entonces es un hecho. Vamos allá ¡Enciende tu juego! –

¡DUELO!

Saca la amazona.

-Como te resultará obvio, invoco a la Amazoness Princess (atk 1200/ 900 def) en posición de defensa- Y una niña mestiza, de maquillaje, armadura y lanza aparecía en escena, defendiéndose. –Luego activaré su habilidad especial, y añadiré una trampa amazona de mi deck a mi mano, la colocaré boca abajo y terminaré mi turno.-

Saco yo. ¡Bien, tres monstruos en mi primera mano!

-¡Hora de deforestar este lugar! ¡Elemental Hero Blazeman (1200 atk/ 1800 def), en posición de ataque!- Y la primera de las cartas que me regaló Pegasus en Estados Unidos se hacía presente en el campo de batalla. Un héroe humanoide de fuego que me permitía añadir mi Polimerization del deck a mi mano, cosa que así lo haría, luego colocaría una carta deboca abajo y terminaría mi turno.

Saca ella

-¡Invoco a Amazoness Paladin(1700 atk/300 def), en modo de ataque! ¡Aumenta su poder de ataque en 100 puntos por amazona en el campo! ¡Ahora, Paladin, deshazte de su héroe!-

Y su monstruo, una mujer armada con una espada, se dirigía hacia Blazeman, pero yo estaba preparado.

-¡Actívate, carta trampa! ¡Hero Barrier! ¡Niego una vez el ataque a un Elemental Hero!-

-Conque esas teníamos. Bien, así termina mi turno-

Saco yo.

-Bien, activaré la otra habilidad de Blazeman. Al enviar un Elemental Hero de mi deck al cementerio, su atributo, ataque y defensa pasan a ser, por este turno, los de mi héroe en el campo. ¡Y envio a E-Hero Neos(2500 atk/2000 def)! ¡Ahora, Blazeman, ve por su Paladin!- No contaba con la carta boca debajo de ella.

-¡Buen intento, pero no funcionará! ¡Carta trampa, revélate! ¡Amazoness Onslaught! Si un monstruo batalla con mis amazonas, puedo desterrar a ese monstruo.

Y mi fortalecido Blazeman desaparecía del campo de juego. ¡Esa no la vi venir!

-Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno- ¿Qué hago? Aunque pudiera usar la fusión, esa carta de trampa lo sacaría con mucha facilidad del juego. ¡Eso es un problema!

Saca ella.

-Mi turno. Te complicaré aun mas las cosas con mi carta hechizo. ¡Amazoness Village!- Era una carta de campo, aunque no se notó mucho, ya que el campo de batalla era igual a la carta de campo. – Mis amazonas aumentan su ataque por 200 puntos. Y aun puedo invocar un monstruo. ¡Amazoness Sword Woman! (1500 + 200 atk/1600 def) en modo de ataque. Y el ataque de mi paladin llega a 2200 atk.- Y una segunda mujer con una espada filosa aparecía en el campo.

-Es tu fin. ¡Paladin, dale duro!- Declara. No sin antes salvar mis puntos de vida, exclamando:

-¡Carta trampa, revélate! ¡Negate attack! Con esta trampa, puedo negar tu ataque y terminar la fase de batalla.

-¡Bien! Termino mi turno-

Me toca a mi. ¡Excelente! ¡Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer!

-Neo Spacian Glow Moss (300 atk/900 def) en modo de defensa- Las amazonas se reían ante mi presuntamente débil amigo, y que no tenía ningún tipo de oportunidad. Sin embargo, decidí colocar una carta boca abajo y terminar mi turno.

Saca la jefa amazona.

-¡Amazones tiger! (1100 atk/1500 def) en modo de ataque- Un inmenso tigre encadenado apareció. –Su poder de ataque aumenta en 400 puntos por amazona. Por ende, su ataque sube a 2300, lo mismo que mi Paladin. Y ahora jugaré otra carta hechizo…. ¡Amazoness Heirloom! Se lo equiparé a mi Sword Woman, así, una vez por turno ella no puede ser destruida en combate, y puede destruir al monstruo que atacó. Así las cosas…. ¡Ve, Sword Woman!-

-La habilidad de Glow Moss se activa, tu sacas una carta, y según el tipo de carta hay un efecto distinto.-

La mujer saca una carta- Saqué un monstruo- Dice. De pronto, Sword Woman detiene su ataque y vuelve a su posición.

-En ese caso, termina la fase de batalla-

-¡Postergas lo inevitable! Terminaré mi turno.

Saco yo. No tenía una mano mala, pero no era suficiente. Faltaba una carta para armar el combo que necesitaba y que me daría el impulso para ganar.

-Colocaré un monstruo boca abajo, y ahora juego esto…. ¡Nex! – Juego una carta hechizo.-Enviando un Neo Spacian al cementerio invoco otro…. ¡Neo Spacian Twinkle Moss(500 atk/1100 def)!- Y el musgo refulgente adoptaba una forma humanoide en defensa.

-¡Sólo es un poco mas grande, pero aun no es suficiente!- Se mofaba la amazona- ¿Todo listo? ¡Mi turno! ¡Cosmic Cyclone!- Y un ciclon arrasaba la carta colocada que tenía de antes, a cambio ella quedaba con 3000 puntos de vida.

-¡Y ahora, con Sword Woman acabaré con tu monstruo boca abajo!- Y su amazona ataca, pero no era otro que mi Elemental Hero Clayman, con 2000 puntos de defensa…. ¡Pero! ¿Yo perdí 300 puntos de vida? –El daño que se le hace a mi Sword Woman, se transfiere a los puntos de mi rival. ¡Y con mi trampa, queda desterrado!- Clayman quedaba fuera del juego. -¡Tiger, acaba con ese musgo!- La habilidad de mi Twinkle Moss ahora me permitía a mi sacar una carta. ¡Diablos, era una carta hechizo! ¡No me servía! Twinkle Moss recibía de lleno el impacto y otro monstruo desterrado. -¡Te toca, Paladin!- Recibo el ataque y pierdo 2300 puntos, quedando a si menos de la mitad de los puntos de ella, o sea 1400 puntos. Estaba contra las cuerdas, para variar.

-En tu lugar, me rendiría. Pero bueno, haz tu jugada asi acabamos con esto.-

Sabiendo que no pude armar mi combo, disponía de sacar la carta. ¡Hey! ¡Aquí está! ¡El monstruo que necesitaba. Ahora, a armar el contraataque.

-Descarto a mi Neo Space Pathfinder, asi añado el Neo Space del deck a mi mano-

-¡No sé para qué te servirá!-

-¡Ahora lo verás! Invoco a Neo Spacian Flare Scarab (500 + 1200 atk/500 +1200 def) en modo de ataque. Su poder aumenta por los hechizos y trampas en tu campo.

-Veo que no sabes sumar. Su poder no alcanza para derrotar mis monstruos-

-Aun no. Pero antes de que sigas burlándote de mi, jugaré mi propio Cosmic Cyclone, para desterrar a tu carta de trampa, a cambio de que me queden 400 puntos de vida- Cosa que asi hago- Luego, jugare Stop Defense para cambiar a tu princesa a modo de ataque. Luego. ¡Jugaré mi hechizo O- Oversoul! ¡Así, mi Elemental Hero Neos entra en batalla! –Y así, el héroe del neo espacio, volvía del cementerio y su imponente figura incomodó a las amazonas. – Y ahora, Flare Scarab y Neos se juntan para hacer un solo ser ¡Contact Fusion! ¡Elemental Hero Flare Neos(2500 atk/2000 def)! Un héroe de armadura negra y piel roja, con rasgos de insectos surgía de la fusión. -¡Colocaré dos cartas boca abajo, y juego mi carta final! ¡Neo Space!-

De pronto, la aldea amazónica se convirtió en el espacio mismo, lo que le daba a mi héroe 500 puntos más de ataque y su permanencia en el campo. –Y eso no es todo, Flare Neos gana 400 puntos más por cada hechizo o trampa en el campo. Lo que hace un total de: ¡4600 de ataque!

-¡No! ¡No puede ser!-

-Oh si. 500 de Neo Space son 3000. Mi propio hechizo de campo y mis dos cartas colocadas son 1200 puntos mas, y sumado a tu carta equipada, hace de este, el ataque definitivo. ¡Vamos Flare Neos! ¡Acaba con la princesa y termina el duelo!

Y de un solo golpe, reduje todos los puntos de vida de la jefa amazona, ante la estupefacción de toda la tribu. Pero su líder no estaba acongojada, sino más bien divertida, hasta se puso a aplaudir, cosa que después se repitió en el lugar.

-¡Excelente duelo, niño! ¡Me has derrotado justamente, y por eso, te dejamos ir! Siguiendo el sendero de más allá, está el camino que te llevará a Manaos.-

-Lamento mucho el malentendido- Le digo- De verdad no quería irrumpir así. –

-No es nada- dice- Es solo que estamos en alerta permanente. La mano del hombre no respeta nuestros derechos, y muchos de ellos intentan deforestar nuestro hogar, y nosotros nos defendemos como podemos. La selva se ha reducido mucho en los últimos años, es por eso que quizás te hayamos confundido con uno de aquellos que vienen a robarnos lo que nos corresponde.-

En eso, detrás de unas matas, dos figuras amenazantes, camuflados, nos apuntaban con dos escopetas. Genial, cuando no es el Bandith Keith, son dos cazadores furtivos.

-Ajá- Dijo el primero- Los tenemos atados de pies y manos.

-¡Así es!- Dijo el segundo- Una vez que nos deshagamos del niño y estas indígenas, pondremos en marcha nuestro negocio ¡Miren cuanta materia prima! ¡Ya huelo los billetes sobre mi cara!-

Pero ni Yubel ni yo estábamos de acuerdo, y Pharaoh, que todo el tiempo estuvo en mi bolsito, parecía un tigre hambriento ante estos dos mafiosos. Daitokuji trataba de calmarlo. Pero mi mirada se volvió la de Yubel, junto con su voz y es ella quien levanta el brazo al grito de: -¡PENALIZACION!- Y la tierra donde estaban estos dos extraños parados, se convirtió en arena movediza, y el pánico se instaló en sus rostros, tiempo mas que suficiente para que las amazonas les quiten sus armas, sean ellos los que estén "atados de pies y manos" y se los lleven. Ya pensarán en qué hacer con ellos. Allí es cuando me despido en buenos términos de esta tribu y continúo mi viaje hacia Manaos. Una vez allí, pasaré unos días de calor agradable, y luego, retomaremos el viaje hacia otro destino por el mundo.


	5. Viaje 4: Egipto

Viaje 4: Egipto.

Mi viaje por Brasil, luego del episodio con las amazonas, continuó con un par de días por Manaos (Me devolvieron el dinero por el vuelo fallido), y el resto de esa semana en ese país. Hasta que finalmente decidimos movernos para seguir viajando, y cambiamos de continente. Había un lugar en especial al que quería visitar. Al lugar que hizo que mi gran pasión hoy exista, al lugar que inspiró a Pegasus J. Crawford a crear mi pasión que es el Magic and Wizards: ¡Egipto!

Pero mi travesía no se quedaba solo en conocer esa exótica tierra, sino que una charla que tuve con Yubel hace casi un año atrás me generó todo un misterio sobre este lugar.

Durante aquel duelo que tuve con Yugi en la extraña dimensión temporal en la que me encontraba, ella me hizo saber la presencia de su alter ego, que era el que aparecía la mayoría de las veces en batalla. No creía que fuera posible, pero siendo yo una persona con el espíritu de una carta en el cuerpo, no podía decir mucho ¿No? En fin, ella me explicó que ese alter ego también era el espíritu de un antiguo faraón egipcio, o eso es lo que pudo llegar a ver, que su presencia venía de aquel artefacto que Yugi siempre llevaba consigo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Un faraón de esos de hace mil años? Siempre fui escéptico, pero después de salvar al mundo de las bestias fantasmas, enfrentar en persona a un dios egipcio, detener a la luz de la destrucción, viajar a otra dimensión, y otros tantos peligros, no me quedaba otra que aceptar que había algo de verdad. Estaba recordando una vez que Asuka había sido secuestrada en el viejo dormitorio de la academia, por un hombre que llevaba una réplica de ese artefacto había creado lo que yo creía en ese momento como un truco, una ilusión, que hacían llamar "Juego de las sombras" (Encima, el tipo era un loco contratado por Chronos para alejarme de la academia ¡Qué locura!). Tengo que admitir que todo eso fue muy extraño, y aunque sigo siendo poco creyente en esas historias, quería visitar ese país maravilloso y obtener algunas respuestas.

Llegamos a la cuna de la actual cultura occidental. El avión aterrizó en El Cairo a las 10: 00 am. Una vez allí, nos recibe un calor pesado de 31º que amenazaba con derretirnos a Pharaoh y a mí. Para empezar, hicimos tres días de turismo. Conocimos la costa del mar rojo, luego, un crucero por el Nilo, y finalmente, las pirámides de Guiza. Así, pusimos manos a la obra a nuestro gran objetivo: ¡El valle de los reyes!

Estábamos yendo hacia la necrópolis cuando, en ese momento, un niño corría desesperadamente, y se tropieza conmigo, sin verme. Parecido a como lo hice yo con Yugi. Solo que a mí no me perseguían unos hombres con atuendo extraños.

-¡Deténganlo, es mi hijo!- Decía el mayor que lo corría.

-¡Ayúdenme, me ha robado mis cartas!- Decía otro.

Algo me decía que tenía que interceder. El chico, que no aparentaba más de 16 años, se estaba levantando.

-¡Déjenme! ¡No quiero hacer esto!-

-¡Hasani, devuelve esas cartas a su propietario!- Dijo el que parecía ser su padre. -¡Debes cumplir tu trabajo como guardacripta!

-¡No quiero!- Se quejaba el jovencito. -¡Sólo quiero adiestrarme en Magic and Wizards y ser un maestro, como lo fue el señor Ishtar!-

¿Ishtar? ¿Dónde había oído ese apellido antes?

-Disculpen- Intervengo -¿Se refiere a Malik Ishtar, uno de los antiguos finalistas de Battle city?

-¡Ese mismo!- Dijo el chico -¡Miren, este señor tiene un disco de duelo!- Me ofendió que me dijera "señor"

-Escuchen, no quiero ser metido, pero propongo una solución al problema. Permitan que el chico tenga un duelo conmigo, y si me vence, podrá dedicarse al Magic And Wizards todo lo que él quiera.-

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡No te metas en asuntos familiares!- Dijo el padre. Pero la persona que tenía al lado, la víctima del robo de las cartas que tenía el chico, lo interrumpió:

-No. Déjalo. Me gusta la idea. ¡Pero no vayas a perder adrede, joven extraño de rojo! ¡Hey! ¿No es ese el uniforme de la academia de Seto Kaiba en Japón?-

-¡Si señor! ¡Y no pienso dejarme perder, no es mi estilo! ¡Asi que, niño, enciende tu juego!- Dije yo. Y el chico no necesitó oírlo dos veces. Sacó su disco (También robado), con la promesa de que si perdía, debía devolver todo lo robado, ese era el trato completo. ¡DUELO!

A ver, hubo dos problemas en este duelo. Para empezar, el niño tenía el nivel de un simple aficionado. Se equivocaba muchas veces, estaba nervioso, estaba claro que era un amateur. El segundo problema, es que conocía su estrategia, ya que ya me había enfrentado a ese tipo de cartas una vez. En todo el duelo, jugó Gravekeeper's Spy, Gravekeeper's Guard, Gravekeeper Shaman, y algunas cartas mas. Pero, repito, ya conocía esa estrategia, asi que antes de jugar su carta clave, rematé el duelo con facilidad, con mi Elemental Hero Bladedge en el campo, y un leve aumento de poder con una carta hechizo. El chico nunca fue rival para mi.

-Lo siento- Dijo, el niño, avergonzado- Yo solo quería ser igual que el señor Ishtar-

-¡Jugando así, nunca lo serás!- Le gritó el joven dueño de esas cartas- ¡Te falta mucha calidad!-

-¡No le grites así!- Le dije- ¡Si el chico quiere, puede aprender a dominar el Magic and Wizards tan bien como le plazca! De todos modos, él se divirtió como me divertí yo, de eso se trata. Si crees que estoy equivocado, demuéstrame qué puedes hacer con tus cartas.

-El joven de rojo, tiene razón- Dijo una voz que nadie había percatado de su presencia.- Veamos un duelo entre ustedes dos- Era una figura alta, vestido con una túnica oscura. Era calvo, salvo por una cola de caballo que tenía, y un tatuaje en la mitad de su cara.

-Maestro….- Murmuró mi próximo rival. Es evidente que el extraño era su mentor en el juego de cartas.

-¡Señor Rishido!- Exclamó el chico. Era bastante conocio, por lo visto.

-Señor Hasani- Se dirigió el tal Rishido al padre del joven- No veo qué tiene de malo complementar los trabajos de guardacripta con los duelos. Si el propio señor Malik lo hizo, luego de atravesar muchas cosas en el camino, se convirtió en un duelista excepcional, y un aún mejor guardacripta . ¿Por qué no le da esa oportunidad? Y usted joven- Se dirigía al chico- Por ahora dedíquese al labor de su familia, y cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, con gusto seré su mentor de duelos, como el joven Horus- Señalaba a su alumno.

-¡Si, así lo haré!- Dijo el niño.

-Entiendo lo que dices, Rishido- Dice el padre- Y es verdad, había olvidado lo de Malik.-

-Vi en este niño cosas del señor Marlk, y por eso pienso que hará grandes cosas dentro de unos años, con la preparación adecuada. Y yo puedo hacerlo. –

-Entiendo. Sí, así será. Le pido disculpas, y te pido disculpas a ti, hijo. Ven, vamos a casa, o tu madre se preocupará.- Y con una sonrisa, se despiden padre e hijo y vuelven por donde se vinieron. Volviendo a lo nuestro, iba a tener un segundo duelo, ahora con el pupilo de ese extraño cara tatuada. Algo me decía que ese hombre me iba a dar algunas respuestas. Pero primero lo primero. ¡DUELO!.

El segundo duelo resultó ser bastante mas difícil que el primero. Mi rival, llamado Horus, también jugó monstruos Gravekeepers, como GK Descendant, GK's Chief, Gk's Ambusher, y otras cartas igual de buenas. Sólo que el SI logró jugar el as que tenía su deck: ¡Necrovalley! ¡Volver a ver esa carta clave, no me hacía muy feliz! ¡Y a Daitokuji, que miraba por afuera de Pharaoh, mucho menos! Pero luego de un buen rato, pude abatirlo con un combo mortal: ¡Elemental Hero Glow Neos + Neo Space! Primero, con mi Glow Neos, acabé con su Necrovalley, lo cual el efecto de mi monstruo era que podía atacar a sus puntos directamente si destruia un hechizo, mas la fuerza que le da Neo Space fue suficiente para derrotarlo.

-Me di cuenta que solo estoy a medio camino de llegar a ser tan bueno como el señor Malik- Dijo, Horus- Pero no me quejo, fue un duelo divertido. Y con eso último, me robó las palabras de la boca ¡Gotcha!

Lo felicito, joven- Dijo el señor Rishido- Ha sido un duelo soberbio. No eres de por aquí, viendo tu uniforme.-

-No, señor- Digo- Ando viajando por el mundo, para enfrentarme con duelistas de otras tierras, y ya que estoy en Egipto, vine a buscar algunas respuestas. Y creo que usted sabe mas de lo que aparenta.-

-Puede ser- Dice el hombre del tatuaje en la cara- Pero mi única condición es que me derrotes en un duelo. ¿Podrás hacerlo? Yo estuve en Battle City, pero fui vencido por un gran duelista como Katsuya Jounouchi, no te asustes demasiado. –Sacó su disco de duelo.

Y de golpe y porrazo, como un ataque repentino a tus puntos de vida, lo recordé. El era el acompañante de Marik Ishtar en aquel torneo organizado por Kaiba, otro que ha vivido cosas extrañas en ese entorno. ¿Y yo me iba a enfrentar a el? ¡Qué emoción!

-Quiero que juegues con el corazón, con toda el alma de duelista que tienes, pues yo haré lo mismo-

-¡Siempre lo hago! ¡Y hoy no será la excepción! ¡Enciende tu juego!

¡DUELO!

Saca Rishido.

-Colocaré dos cartas boca abajo, y termino mi turno-

Saco yo.

Tenia a Avian, Wildheart, Blazeman en mi mano, y dos cartas trampa. Decidí ir con cierta cautela.

-¡Invoco a Elemental Hero Avian(1000 atk/1000 def), en modo de ataque! ¡Ataca, avian!- Y mi guerrero de pecho grisáceo, plumaje verde y alas enormes y blancas embosca a Rishido, restándole 1000 puntos de vida. Ahora sacaba el.

-Coloco otra carta boca abajo, y termino mi turno.-

No parecía ser un gran desafío, pero por las dudas, no podía confiarme en que esas cartas colocadas iban a ser inofensivas.

-Elemental Hero Wildheart(1500 atk/1600 def) en modo de ataque. ¡Ve, Avian!-

Recién ahí, el de la cara tatudada hace su jugada.

-Activaste mi combo de trampas. ¡Revélense, cartas de trampa!- Dos de las tres cartas, se levantan. La primera era una una especie de torbellino.

-¡Windstorm of Etaqua! ¡Cambia la posición de batalla de todos los monstruos en el campo!-

Asi fue que Avian cambia a su modo defensivo. Y de pronto, se destruye automáticamente.

-¡Segunda carta de trampa! ¡Tragedy! ¡Cuando un monstruo cambia a posición de defensa, esta carta destruye a los monstruos que están en modo de defensa! ¿Pero por qué tu otro monstruo permanece intacto?-

-¡Porque esa es la habilidad de mi Wildheart!- Le digo- ¡Es inmune a los efectos de trampas! ¡Ve, Wildheart, destaja sus puntos de vida!- Y de una embestida, Rishido iba a perder la mitad de sus puntos, pero la tercera carta no tardó en llegar.

-¡A ver qué pasa si la trampa es un monstruo! ¡Embodiment of Apophis(1600 Atk/1800 Def)! en modo de ataque- Y lo que parecía ser una especie de reptil con escudo y espada, una cabeza humana adelante y una de serpiente encima devolvía el ataque de mi héroe, restándome la diferencia de 100 puntos, dejándome así con 3900 sobre sus 3000. Nada de qué preocuparme. Aun.

Turno de Rishido. Juega un hechizo continuo con la imagen de un templo, como sólo podía haber en Egipto.

-Temple of the Kings. Puedo activar mis trampas en el turno que las coloco, gracias a esta carta. ¡Jugaré otro Embodiment of Apophis!-

Doble problema. Tenía el campo despejado para dos ataques directos.

-¡Ataquen, bestias mias!- El doble ataque directo significaba una pérdida de 3200 puntos de vida. Ahora solo tenía 700 contra los aun restantes 3000 de este tipo.

Saco yo. ¡Bingo! Otra carta nueva en mi mano.

-Descartaré a mi Elemental Hero Captain Gold para añadir un Skycraper a mi mano. ¡Y ahora, hace su aparición Elemental Hero Blazeman (1200atk/1800 def)! Añadiré Polimerization a mi mano. ¡Y juego Skycraper!- Y así, la arena y la preciosa vista de las pirámide se convirtió en una metrópolis llena de edificios, lugar favorito para los héroes que luchan contra cualquier rival.

-¡Ataca, Blazeman! ¡Gracias a skycraper, si mi monstruo es mas débil, recibe 1000 puntos de atk sólo en la fase de batalla!- Así fue. Blazeman acaba con un Apophis, y la cosa estaba 2400 a 700. –Coloco dos cartas boca abajo, y termino mi turno-

Turno de Rishido.

\- Con el efecto de mi templo, invoco a Alma Tiki (1000 atk/1800 def) en modo de defensa- Una estatua pequeña de piedra, armado y con ojos brillantes, aparecía como otro monstruo trampa en el campo. -¡Ve, Apophis! ¡Acaba con su héroe!- Con un espadazo, Apophis destruia a Blazeman, dejándome con 300 puntos miserables encima. Y una carta trampa activada.

-¡Hero Signal!- Y una señal de héroe se hacía visible entre los edificios del campo de batalla –Invoco especialmente un héroe de mi deck. ¡Te presento a mi nuevo amigo, Elemental Hero Ocean (1500 atk/1200 def) en modo de ataque!- Termina su turno y arranca el mio.

-¡Polimerization! –juego mi hechizo distintivo- Ocean se fusiona con esta otra carta que tengo en mi mano, mi Elemental Hero Woodsman- señalo una criatura musculosa con partes de madera (¡Gracias Pegasus!)- y obtenemos un nuevo héroe…. ¡Sal, Elemental Hero Terra Firma (2500 atk/2000 def)! – Y por primera vez, uno de mis nuevos ases, se presentaba majestuosamente en el campo de batalla. Era un guerrero totalmente blanco, con extremidades que parecían robóticas, hombros y un punto de la cabeza color azul y un tamaño enorme y un cristal rojo en el pecho. Así como Neos era el guerrero héroe del espacio, este era el defensor del planeta tierra, su equivalente en poder y fuerza.

-¡Reduce a Apophis a polvo terrestre! – No contaba con el efecto del otro monstruo.

-Alma Tiki puede hacer que mis monstruos trampa vuelvan a quedar colocadas en la zona de trampa, apenas son atacadas, y eso es lo que haré.- Apophis volvía a ser colocada ¡Qué frustrante! Estuve cerca. Terminé mi turno, colocando una carta más boca abajo.

Saca Rishido.

-Invoco especialemte a Apophis, pero solo para sacrificarlo junto con Tiki, para luego mostrarte ahora mi verdadero as…. ¡Mystical Beast of Serket( 2500 atk/2000 def), en modo de ataque!-

Uno de los más feos monstruos que recuerdo haber visto, aparecía. Una especie de escorpión gigante, con una boca monstruosa y un extraño ojo dorado en el medio. ¡Pero estábamos iguales en poder!

-¡Lo equiparé con Invigoration para darle 400 puntos mas de ataque! ¡Termina el duelo, Serket!

-¡Hero Barrier!- Exclamo con mi carta boca abajo levantada - ¡Evitaré tu ataque!

-Mph. Termino mi turno-

Saco yo. ¡Oh si! ¡Ahora viene lo divertido!

-¡Fake hero! Con este hechizo podré invocar por un turno a un héroe elemental que desee. Y no necesito mas que este turno ¡Sal, Neos!- Y el héroe del neo espacio y sus 2500 puntos de ataque se situaban al lado de Terra Firma.

-La habilidad de Terra Firma acabará con esto. Sacrificando otro héroe, el obtiene el ataque del monstruo enviado al cementerio. ¡Terra, absorbe su poder!-

Y así, Neos se transformaba en la energía del espacio que le dará mas poder al héroe de la tierra. Un poder de 5000 puntos de ataque se acumulaba en todo el cuerpo de mi monstruo. Empezó a brillar como solo un héroe así podía hacerlo entre los rascacielos. En ese turno, era indestructible. El duelo se había acabado, prácticamente.

-¡Terra Firma, acábalo!- El puño terrestre destruyó a ese horrible escorpión, restando la diferencia de 2500 puntos y venciendo a Rishido, quien quedó sorprendido.-

-Increible- Me dice- Realmente me has hecho sacar mi mejor carta y pudiste derrotarla. No todos los días me pasa. Bien hecho. –Y me estrecha la mano.

Lo siguiente fue un recorrido por el valle de los reyes. Rishido me guiaba y me explicaba sobre los guardacriptas, como el padre y el hijo que estaban momentos antes. Él me explicaba que era hermano adoptivo de una familia de guardacriptas, entre los que estaba Ishizu, actual funcionaria egipcia, y su hermano Malik, del cual me dijo que actualmente estaba recorriendo el mundo con una mochila y una motocicleta, tal como era su sueño cuando era niño. Y el había fundado una especie de escuela de Magic and Wizards, donde enseñaba a los jóvenes a desarrollar su potencial en el juego, además de su ocupación como guardacriptas. Luego me habló del origen del juego, basado en los juegos de la antigüedad, donde invocaban verdaderas criaturas que hoy son las de las cartas y casi acaban con todo. Y allí el famoso faraón, junto con sus leales sirvientes, sacerdotes y demás, salvaron a la humanidad con la ayuda de siete artefactos "milenarios". Si me hubieran contado todo esto cuando entré a la academia, no me habría creido ni una palabra.

Al regreso de ese increíble recorrido, el niño de antes y su padre estaban de regreso. El niño, llamado Hasani, tenía en sus manos una pequeña pirámide armada y una cuerda para usar de colgante.

-Es un souvenir que fabricó mi madre- Dice el niño- Es una réplica del rompecabezas milenario del faraón Atem. Es igual al original ¿No es cierto? Queremos que lo tenga.- Y me lo obsequió.

-¡Genial! ¡Gracias!- Le digo. Es verdad; era idéntico al que usaba Yugi en Battle City. Un souvenir más para el bolso.

-Eres bienvenido para visitarnos en cualquier momento- Comenta Rishido. Con una cálida despedida de mis nuevos amigos, me tomo un avión hacia un nuevo destino.


	6. Viaje 5: Nueva Zelanda

VIAJE 5: NUEVA ZELANDA

Mi viaje me lleva a conocer otro continente, y en este caso volamos hasta Oceanía. Mi siguiente destino es un país donde viven el Magic and Wizards con la misma intensidad que el rugby: ¡Nueva Zelanda! No obstante, el continente oceánico me ofrece un montón de otras opciones, asi que hicimos escala en Australia, recorrimos también los archipiélagos de Milanesia, Polinesia y Micronesia. Y recién ahí, llegamos a Nueva Zelanda. También llamada "la tierra de la gran nube blanca". Esto último también tiene que ver con un rival que se me presentaría pronto. Recorría Wellington, la capital cuando, en el medio del Civic Square, se suscitaba una discusión. Un hombre encapuchado, con una túnica violeta, estaba reclamando algo a un duelista, quien parecía haber perdido. Finalmente, el encapuchado le saca una carta a la fuerza y se retira. Le pregunto al chico si está bien. Me dice que si, pero que el tipo le robó su carta mas valiosa. Dijo que parecía un Ghoul de duelo. Esa palabra me sonaba. ¿Ghouls? ¿Los que robaban, falsificaban y vendían cartas en el mercado negro hasta antes de Battle City? Pensé que Seto Kaiba y Yugi habían desbaratado esa banda de criminales luego del torneo, cuando su líder desapareció. Pues parece que así fue, por lo que escuché, pero ahora están de vuelta a las andadas, y se están aprovechando de duelistas nuevos. Y no lo iba a permitir.

Seguí al Ghoul, lo cual se complicó porque había mucha gente alrededor. En esos días, se celebraba el New Zealand Fringe Festival y habían numerosos espectáculos en la calle, pero pude seguir la figura del encapuchado hasta entrar en un edificio que parecía abandonado. Ahí nomás lo detuve, aunque el ya lo sabía. Sin saberlo, me arrastró hasta un sitio pobremente iluminado, lleno de cajas alrededor. Una fábrica que había caído en desuso. Allí, dos Ghouls más estaban esperando. Uno parecía ser el líder, estaba sentado en una silla elevada.

-Veo que trajiste compañía, Tony- Dice el otro Ghoul.

-Fue muy tonto, se dejó arrastrar hasta aquí sin sospecharlo- Dijo el recién llegado

-Vine para que le devuelvas la carta a ese pobre chico- Le dije sin rodeos.

-No tienes la menor idea de lo que dices- Desafió el tal Tony- Si quieres, puedes enfrentarnos. Pero tienes que derrotarnos a nosotros tres, pero no podrías ni derrotarme a mi, que soy el mas débil de los tres.-

-Es un triple desafío que estoy dispuesto a enfrentar. ¡Enciende tu juego!- Le dije, y comencé la operación recuperación de carta.

Mi primer rival jugó un mazo "de nube blanca" ¡Todos sus monstruos eran Cloudian! Recuerdo cierto estudiante de intercambio que derrotó a Manjoume con esas cartas. Pero para mi, si bien al principio fue tedioso, al cabo de diez minutos lo vencí con mi Elemental Hero Shinning Flame Wingman. Me faltaban dos rivales mas. El segundo fue bastante mas difícil, su Burn Deck estaba lleno de cartas de difícil acceso, típico de los buenos Ghouls. Pero al no atacarme directamente, no fue nada que mis Elemental Hero Glow Neos y mi Flare Neos con el poder de Neo Space no pudieran solucionar. El líder de los Ghouls no parecía muy contento.

-¡Par de idiotas!- Gritaba -¡No les puedo dejar a un amateur que los vence fácilmente! ¡Tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto!- El líder se baja la capucha y muestra su cara. Un hombre de unos treinta años, de apariencia ruda, con la cara surcada de piercings y un sucio cabello negro y corto se hacia ver.

-Mi nombre es Logan, y soy el líder de los Ghouls aquí en Nueva Zelanda. Te felicito por vencer a mis hombres, pero me temo que este es el final del camino-

-¿Cómo resurgieron, escorias?- Le pregunto - ¿Por qué hacen todo esto? ¡Se supone que luego de Battle City la banda se desbarató!-

-En efecto, antes de Battle City, nosotros estábamos en nuestro punto más alto; hacíamos lo que queríamos, nuestro negocio en el mercado negro era muy fuerte. Y teníamos un líder que hizo eso posible, como fue el amo Malik, el número 1 en la organización. Luego del torneo, Malik desapareció sin dar ninguna explicación, dejándonos abandonados a nuestra suerte. Allí, el entrometido de Seto Kaiba, junto con una extraña mujer egipcia, y el ganador de ese torneo, ese Yugi Muto, no solo arruinaron nuestros planes, sino que los dos primeros arrestaron a casi toda la banda. Muy pocos pudimos sobrevivir, los que no fuimos a Domino, los que nos quedamos cuidando el negocio mientras el resto hacía su cacería, llevamos adelante la organización. Al final, solo quedamos diez en todo el mundo. Tres aquí en la capital, otros tres en Auckland, y el resto está en China, operando en las sombras de lo que alguna vez fue la mafia numero 1 en el mercado negro de Magic and Wizards. Además de un líder fuerte, teníamos el poder del Yami no Game con el, pero todo eso desapareció con nuestro líder y la intromisión del líder de Kaiba Corp. ¡Pero no importa! ¡Luego de varios años, pudimos salir adelante sin Malik, sin Yami no Game y sin ayuda de nadie! ¡Hoy, la organización está mostrando signos de mejoría, luego de años de inactividad! Mas que una mafia, la cosa devino en una logia, da igual. ¡Y tu, querido amigo, serás testigo estelar del regreso de los Ghouls a los primeros planos del mercado negro!-

Todo eso me dio asco. Rishido me habló del Yami no Game, pero no sabía esta parte de la historia. Estos delincuentes quieren volver a las glorias pasadas, pero no será posible. ¡Porque yo los enfrentaría!

-Dame la carta que robaste del joven. No la usaste tu, la usaré yo. Tengo el deck del campeón de Nueva Zelanda, asi que encajará bien- Dijo Logan a Tony. El odio que sentí me impulso a seguir adelante, a redoblar la fuerza que tenía, a encender mi juego una vez mas y a terminar con esta mafia. ¡DUELO!

Saca el Ghoul

-Ahora conocerás el caos. Sangan (1000 atk/600 def), en modo de defensa.- Una bola de pelos con patas, brazos, 3 ojos y una boca horrible, aparecía en el campo.

Mi turno.

-Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200 atk/800 def) en modo de ataque- Mi heroína de rojo, cabello negro, y con el elemento del fuego aparecía, lista para atacar. -¡Burstinatrix, acaba con el!- Y mi Elemental Hero lanza do bolas de fuego que acaban con el demonio.

-La habilidad de Sangan me permite añadir un monstruo de 1500 atk o menos de mi deck a mi mano- Comenta el Ghoul. Añade una carta de monstruo, y luego de mezclar, se prepara para su turno.

-Coloco una carta boca abajo- Y termino mi turno.

Saca él.

-Invoco a Witch of the black forest (1100 atk/1200 def) en modo de defensa.- Y aparece una bruja delgada, de cabello violeta oscuro, y una túnica negra.- Luego juego mi carta hechizo Pot of greed, y saco dos cartas mas. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.-

Saco yo.

-¡Invoco a Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600 atk/1200 def) en modo de ataque! Y luego….-

-¡Y luego nada! ¡Actívate, carta trampa!- Caí en redondo. Una trampa que reflejaba una explosión aparecía en el campo. -¡Torrential Tribute! Cuando un monstruo es invocado, destruye a todos los monstruos en el campo. Y mi Witch me permite añadir un monstruo con 1500 puntos de defensa o menos de mi deck a mi mano.-

Boca abajo tenía un Hero signal y no lo podía usar. Me limitaba a colocar otra carta boca abajo y terminar mi turno.

Saca Logan.

-Invoco a Shining Angel (1400 atk/800 def) en modo de ataque- Un angel rubio, de alas doradas se hacía presente. - ¡Ahora, sírveme bien y ataca!-

-¡No si puedo evitarlo! ¡Negate attack! ¡Niego tu fase de batalla y terminas tu turno!-

-Habrás terminado mi turno, pero yo terminaré robándote la victora, ja ja ja!-

Saco yo.

-¡Elemental Hero Stratos (1800 atk/300 def) en modo de ataque! Su habilidad me permite añadir un héroe a mi mano, asi que añadiré a Avian a la misma. Y ahora Stratos…. ¡Ataca!-

Mi héroe, un hombre azul de armadura del mismo color y unas alas con unos discos ventiladores en su interior, saltó hacia su angel, destruyéndolo y dejando a mi adversario con 3600 puntos de vida. Salvo por la sorpresa que me generó su Torrential Tribute, no parecía gran cosa. Hasta ese momento.-

-La habilidad especial de mi angel me permite invocar desde mi deck un monstruo de luz de 1500 de ataque o menos en posición de ataque…. ¡Y elijo un segundo Shining Angel!-

Un segundo angel aparecía en el campo. ¿Para qué? ¿Invocará un monstruo de alto nivel?

-Mi turno- Dice mi adversario. –Enviaré a mi angel al cementerio para invocar esta criatura que te causará muchos problemas…. ¡Jinzo!

Y si, otra vez Jinzo. El maldito Jinzo. El monstruo cyborg calvo con una máscara, vestido de negro y verde en un traje de metal apareció para complicar las cosas. Mi carta de trampa era inútil, quedaría boca abajo sin poder activarla.

-Y lo peor de todo es que falta mi mejor carta, la que era de ese joven desgraciado. Era una pena que permaneciera en la mano de un inútil ¿No crees? Pero aún no la voy mostrar, ahora quiero que sufras…. ¡Ve, Jinzo!-

Y el anula trampas lanza una bola de energía negra que acaba con mi Stratos. Así, quedábamos con 3400 puntos yo y 3600 el.

-Tu turno-

Saco. No podía hacer nada. Sólo colocar un monstruo boca abajo en defensa y terminaría mi turno. Esto se estaba poniendo feo.

Saca el Ghoul.

-Bien, me divertí mucho, pero tengo una organización que llevar adelante. Hora de jugar nuestra nueva adquisición ja ja ja. Sacando del juego a mi Shinin Angel y a la Witch of the black forest, viene el origen del caos y la bestia de la oscuridad absoluta…. ¡Chaos Emperor Dragon, Envoy of the End(3000 atk/2500 def), en modo de ataque!

Era tan temible como el propio Blue Eyes White Dragon. Un enorme dragón con pelo rojo como el fuego y una armadura oscura que le cubría cuerpo y alas, apareció. Uno de esos monstruo que te hielan la sangre, y son lo último que verías antes del fin de todo. Realmente, un dragón espeluznante. Y en manos de estos malvados, peor aún.

-Bien, su habilidad especial me permite, pagando 1000 puntos de vida, destruir todas las cartas del campo y nuestras manos…. ¡Y tu pierdes 300 puntos por carta destruida!-

Así, su Jinzo, mi monstruo boca abajo, mi carta boca abajo, sus dos cartas en la mano, y las cartas que me quedaban en la mano se iban al cementerio, generándome…. ¡3000 puntos de daño de efecto! Así las cosas quedaban en que me quedaban 400 puntos de vida contra 2600 suyos. ¡Y faltaba la fase de batalla!

-¡Chaos Emperor Dragon, termina este duelo! – Ataca, aunque no sucedió nada- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué sigues con tus miserables 400 puntos de vida?-

-Porque el monstruo que ha sido destruido por el efecto del dragón no era otro que mi buen amigo Winged Kuriboh, asi que por este turno no recibiré daño de batalla.-

-¡Bah, compraste un turno más! ¡Sabes que en el próximo turno puedo ganar sin siquiera atacar! ¿Verdad? ¡Vamos, haz tu jugada! ¡Para lo que vas a hacer, deberías hacerlo rápido!

Era cierto. Con todo mi juego destruido, no sé qué podía hacer. Con que pague otros 1000 puntos de vida, estoy liquidado. Debo pedirle disculpas a ese chico, no pude recuperar su carta. Aquí termina mi misión. Winged Kuriboh me alienta a seguir adelante, Yubel me daba ánimos para sacar la siguiente carta, Pharaoh me ronroneaba la pierna izquierda, y Daitokuji pedía que no bajara los brazos, que un duelo no se acaba hasta jugarse la última carta…. ¡Y eso también era cierto! ¡Mi turno!

Buena señal era que haya sacado mi Pot of Greed. Pero ¿Sacaré lo que necesito? No tengo nada más que perder, y lo tengo todo para ganar. ¡Allí voy!

¡Bien! ¡Saqué el héroe que necesito, y la llave final para mi combo!

-Ahora…. ¡Descartaré a mi Elemental Hero Captain Gold, para añadir mi Skycraper a mi mano!-

-Ja, estaría preocupado. Pero como no tienes nada, me río de ti. ¡Vamos! ¿Cuánto tiempo aplazarás a tu derrota?-

-Y ahora… ¡Esto es lo que yo llamo "el giro inesperado de la trama"! ¡Jugaré Miracle Fusion!

-¿¡Cómo!?-

-Fusiono desde mi cementerio a Avian, que estaba en mi mano hasta que jugaste a tu dragón, con Burstinatrix, destruida anteriormente, para obtener a mi héroe favorito: ¡Saluda a Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!- Y así, el imponente guerrero alado con el puño dragón de fuego apareció. -¡Hora de brillar en tu hábitat, Flame Wingman! ¡Juego Skycraper!- La carta de campo transformó el campo de batalla de la fábrica abandonada en un montón de edificios virtuales, lugar para los héroes que están listos para entrar en acción, cada vez que el mundo esté en peligro.

-¡VE, FLAME WINGMAN! ¡ACABA CON EL CAOS Y SALVA EL DIA! ¡Con Skycraper, aumenta sus puntos de ataque en 1000 mientras pelea con un monstruo con más puntos de ataque!-

Y así, el fuego de su brazo dragón incineró por completo al dragón oscuro, reduciéndolo a la nada misma, como a los puntos de vida del villano, que quedaron en un enorme y gordo 0, debido al efecto de Flame Wingman, restando puntos de vida iguales al ataque del monstruo vencido.

-¡INJUSTO! ¡ESTABA POR GANAR! ¡SÓLO UN TURNO MAS, NECESITABA!-

Y allí, como cuando había que ajusticiar a un malhechor, así como lo había hecho mi héroe elemental, los ojos de Yubel fueron los mios, y nuestras voces se unieron para decirle:

-A partir de ahora, terminarás con tus días de fechorías, empezando por devolverme la carta que tu amigo robó. ¡PENALIZACIÓN!- Y estirando mi mano derecha, una corriente de aire empujó al Ghoul hacia atrás, tirando sus cartas al suelo, y yendo a parar a un montón de cajas, donde sus cómplices lo fueron a sacar. Yo levanto del suelo el rarísimo Chaos Emperor Dragon, dispuesto a encontrar a su legítimo dueño, y así devolverle su mas preciada carta de una buena vez.

En ese momento, la confusión se puso a la orden del dia. Una tropa salida de la nada, en un ataque comando, se apoderó del lugar. Un grupo de, al menos, 8 uniformados entraron violentamente en el lugar. Haciéndome a un lado, el escuadrón se dirigió directamente a los Ghouls. El que estaba a cargo de esta operación dijo:

-¡Ghouls! ¡Quedan arrestados por los cargos de contrabando, falsificación, hurto y venta ilegal de cartas piratas! ¿Y tu, chico, eres el que tuvo los duelos con estos delincuentes?-

-Si, pero, yo….-

-Este jovencito nos lo explicó todo- Dijo, y de atrás salió el chico que ví antes, el propietario del Chaos Emperor Dragon. Fui hasta el y le entregué en la mano su carta.-

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡No sé cómo podré pagártelo!-

-¡No hay de qué! ¡Mientras sigas disfrutando de los duelos, siempre podrás contar con tu buen amigo, Yuuki Judai!-

-¿Yuuki Judai?- Dijo un segundo policía que estaba a espaldas del primero que se encontraba hablando conmigo. Este se saca el casco, y una cara conocida, de ascendencia africana, un colgante oro, y unas rastas cortas me sonreía ligeramente. -¿Cómo has estado, tanto tiempo?-

-¡O' Brien! ¡Amigo mío, qué sorpresa! ¿Qué andas haciendo aquí?-

-Hace unos meses empecé a investigar a los ghouls, por encargo propio de Pegasus. Somos tres fuerzas, la fuerza policial de la ciudad, los agentes que trabajamos para Pegasus, y están los agentes enviados por Kaiba Corp. Nosotros somos el escuadrón A, el enviado por Industrial Ilusions, el B es el enviado por Kaiba Corp, ese irá a Auckland, luego se verá quienes irán a China.-

-¿Ya tienen toda la información de esta gente?- Le pregunté a O' Brien

-Si- Dice este- Los discos de duelo que usaban los Ghouls, además de ser robados (se los robaron a un "enviado" nuestro), tenían instalados unos chips rastreadores donde íbamos escuchando su conversación y los seguimos con un mapa virtual en una camioneta. Así los pudimos ubicar. ¿No es cierto, agente Honda?-

Y el primer agente se sacó su casco. Era un tipo alto, de rostro bondadoso, con un cabello corto, y un jopo incluido, quien dice:

-En el medio nos encontramos con este chico, que nos habló de un muchacho de uniforme rojo que fue tras ellos. Mucho gusto, soy el agente Hiroto Honda- Me estrecha la mano- Gracias por ayudarnos con la búsqueda. Fui testigo del accionar de estas escorias en Battle City. Me uní como agente enviado por Industrial Ilusions por esa razón.-

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Judai? Cuéntame, mientras le aviso a Pegasus y por las dudas a Mokuba Kaiba que ya hemos terminado aquí.-

Y así nos pusimos al dia. Le conté mis aventuras y desventuras de mis viajes por el mundo. Cuando terminó su trabajo, recorrimos la capital, anduvimos por el museo del cricket, el Te papa tongarewa, y fuimos a comer por ahí. Luego nos despedimos, y después de otros dos días de recorrer otras ciudades, con Daitokuji debatíamos en la habitación del hotel sobre nuestra próxima aventura.


	7. Viaje 6: Islandia

VIAJE 6: ISLANDIA

Ya estoy pensando en la vuelta a casa. No me queda mucho mas dinero para viajar. Entre una cosa y la otra, tampoco me queda mucho espacio por los souvenirs que compré para mis amigos. Uno para cada uno; estaba acomodando mis cosas, listo para decidir cuál será mi próximo viaje cuando, de pronto, se me cae una foto al suelo. La levanto y veo que era una foto que no recordaba tenerla, la tenía en un sitio muy recóndito. En ella me encontraba con mis dos risueñas amigas Rei y Asuka, mas yo no tenía muy buen semblante en aquel momento. De hecho, fueron dias donde no fui feliz y no disfrutaba de los duelos y quería abandonar la academia (¡Qué equivocado que estaba!). Afortunadamente, Asuka me hizo ver el error en el que estaba y de a poco me fue inyectando la alegría del Magic and Wizards y de hacer de cada duelo, un duelo divertido. Ojala ella estuviera aquí conmigo, contarle mis sensaciones, la falta que me hace. No espero que me reciba de vuelta a casa. La academia le debe estar ocupando mucho tiempo de trabajo. Y en cuanto a Rei, una chica que tiene su encanto, y muy habil para los duelos. Hizo dupla con Kenzan en aquel duelo de parejas, aunque yo creo que harían muy buena pareja.

Los recordaba con algo de nostalgia, cuando recibo un mensaje desde mi teléfono. Era un mensaje de texto de un amigo cercano que decía:

_Querido Judai_

_¿Cómo has estado, viejo amigo? Espero que de maravillas, al fin y al cabo, recorrer el mundo _

_es motivo de felicidad y aprendizaje. ¡Sigue así!_

_Te cuento que hice lo mismo con Erla, mi novia, apenas nos graduamos de la academia del norte. Salimos a recorrer el mundo., y regresamos a casa el fin de semana pasado. Cuando arranque la temporada en la liga profesional aquí en Islandia, comenzaremos a competir. Mientras tanto ¿Te gustaría pasar unos dias aquí, en Reikiavik? Yo invito. Mis amigas, las bestias de cristal, se pondrán muy contentas si vienes. Espero una respuesta por este medio. ¿Sabías que Industrial Ilusions sacará cartas nuevas? Puede que hasta llegues a ver alguno de los nuevos decks de la liga._

_Sin mas, te envio un abrazo de _

_C.B. Carbuncle Ruby y quien suscribe, Johan Andersen_

¡Vaya sorpresa! ¡Johan, mi amigo de intercambio, me está invitando a pasar unos dias en su tierra! No es una mala idea para ir cerrando ya mis viajes por el mundo. Además me invita el. Le escribí y le contesté que si, y sin dudar enfilé para el aeropuerto. Allí vamos, Johan.

Llegamos a Reikiavik. La llamada "Bahía humeante" me recibía con unos hermosos géiseres y un clima de -6°. ¡Brrrr! En eso, me recibe el muchacho de cabello azul y su gatito de cristal en la frente, ojos rojos como el rubí, y un cristal en la cola, aquel espíritu de bestia de cristal que el y yo veíamos a la perfección, ya que el también tiene un fuerte vínculo con sus cartas, y tenía el raro don de ver a los espíritus de las cartas, igual que yo. Johan y yo nos saludamos alegremente, lo mismo hicieron Carbuncle Ruby y Winged Kuriboh entre si. Mientras tanto, noté cierta sensación de incomodidad de Yubel, recordemos que sus sentimientos ahora son los mios, y lo que sienta ella también lo siento yo. ("Oh vamos Yubel", le dije "lo que haya pasado ya es historia, todo el asunto de lo de Johan y demás quedó sepultado en un pasado lejano, no te preocupes"). Detrás de Johan, se ocultaba una chica muy bonita, de cabello rubio y unos pequeños ojos verdes.

-Ella es Erla- Dijo Johan- Nos graduamos juntos. Recorrimos España, Sudáfrica, Argentina, Canadá, Qatar y recién volvimos de China.- Me contaba- Ven, vamos a mi casa y nos ponemos al dia.-

Fuimos hasta su casa, me presentó a sus padres, el era hijo único. Charlamos sobre nuestras vivencias en los viajes. Y me contaba de su novia:

-¿Sabes que, Judai? Erla, además de ser una duelista excepcional... ¡También ve espíritus de monstruos!-

No me había dado cuenta, pero al lado de la chica había un pequeño cuervo morado, de pico negro acariciando su mejilla.

-Este es Yata Garasu- Me dice- Es el as de mi deck, y en la liga profesional de aquí aun lo permiten. Johan y yo entraremos a competir desde esta temporada. -

-Hey, Judai – Dice mi amigo- Le conté a Erla que tu eras muy bueno con tus Elemental Heros ¿Porqué no tienen un duelo aquí y ahora? Ya se hizo un poco tarde como para salir, mañana damos algunas vueltas.-

-Me parece una buena idea... ¡Enciende tu juego, Erla!-

-¡DUELO!-

Saca ella, las damas primero.

-Invoco a Mystic Tomato (1400 ATK/1100 DEF) en modo de defensa- Un tomate con una expresión demoníaca aparecía en el campo.-Luego, coloco una carta boca abajo, y termino con un Pot of Greed, saco dos cartas, y termino mi turno-

Mi turno.

Saco yo...-

¡No tan rápido!- Me dice -¡Revelo mi trampa! "Drop off", descartas la carta que sacaste.-

¡Qué mala suerte! Había sacado mi nueva carta, Elemental Hero Neos Allius, y ahora lo tendré que enviar a mi cementerio. Algo me dice que esta chica no me dejará jugar mis mejores cartas.

-Bien, jugaré a mi Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK 1600/DEF 1400) en modo de ataque- Mi guerrero de armadura amarilla que emana electricidad apareció- ¡Lanza una descarga y acaba con ese vegetal!- Ataque concluido.

-Al hacerlo, puedo activar la habilidad de mi tomate, y hacer una invocación especial desde mi deck a un monstruo de oscuridad con 1500 atk o menos. ¡E invoco otro tomate en modo de defensa!- Apareció otro tomate. Supuse que va a invocar un monstruo mas fuerte. Terminé mi turno.

Saca Erla.

-Juego mi hechizo Delinquent Duo. Pago 1000 puntos de vida, descarto una carta tuya al azar, y luego tu descartas otra-

-¿Qué?- Y así ella descartó al azar mi Hero Barrier, y yo decidí enviar al Neos original al cementerio. Solo me quedaban dos cartas. Ahora entendía todo. Ella jugaba un Control Deck.

-Y ahora, sacrificaré a mi Tomato para invocar a mi Spell Canceler (1800 ATK/1600 DEF) en modo de ataque- Lo que yo creia que era una aspiradora era una pequeña máquina que emanaba una luz blanca- La chica se reía- Originalmente, mi deck incluia un Jinzo, pero Johan me habló de tu estrategia de fusion con tus heroes... ¡Ahora no podrás fusionar a nadie! Mi Spell Canceler anula los hechizos en el campo. ¡Es el Jinzo de las cartas mágicas!-

Ok. La situación era desesperante. Además de limitar mis cartas en la mano, no podia usar cartas hechizo. Es decir, mis mejores hechizos, Polimerization, Skycraper, Neo Space, quedaban anulados. Esta chica me estudió muy bien. ¿Habrá vencido a las Cristal Beasts de Johan? La máquina acabó con mi Sparkman y perdí 200 puntos de diferencia. Allí terminó su turno.

Sacaba yo. Nada que pudiera hacer frente a su Spell Canceler. Un O- Oversoul que no podía usar, un Negate attack para colocar cuanto antes y a Burstinatrix.

-Coloco una carta boca abajo, y un monstruo boca abajo en defensa y termino mi turno-

Saca Erla.

-Bien, ahora verás porqué mi espíritu no solo es mi as sino mi mejor amigo. ¡Sal, Yata Garasu (ATK 200/DEF 100), en modo de ataque!

Su cuervo morado apareció en el campo. No parecía gran cosa, pero...

-Spell Canceler, destruye al monstruo en defensa- La luz blanca hizo explotar a Burstinatrix- Yata Garasu... ¡directo a sus puntos de vida!-

Su cuervo me hirió y perdí 200 puntos mas. Así, yo tenía 3600 PV y ella 3000.

Saco yo. Pero mi disco no respondía. No podía sacar. De pronto, Yata Garasu ya no estaba.

-Verás- Comienza Erla- Yata Garasu es un espíritu, al finalizar mi turno, regresa a mi mano. Si daña a tus puntos, no puedes sacar en tu Draw Phase. ¿No es encantador?-

Si que lo es. Solo tenía mi trampa boca abajo y un inutil hechizo en mi mano. De dejarme seguir así, en dos turnos era mi derrota asegurada. ¡Qué efectivo era ese Control Deck! Ni mi combo para un Winged Kuriboh LV 10 hubiera podido activar en esa situación, no mientras esté esa máquina del infierno jodiendo mi capacidad de activar hechizos. Sólo podía pasar de turno.

-Mi turno. Invocaré a mi Don Zaloog (ATK 1400/1500 DEF) en modo de ataque-

Diablos. Esto se jodió en serio. Ya conocía a Don Zaloog de cuando estaba en la academia. Si me dañaba, o descartaba de mi mano, o enviaba las dos primeras de mi deck, y ninguna de las dos opciones era buena. Si, tenía la ventaja de puntos. Pero esta chica me estaba propinando una paliza estratégica. Es lógico que Johan se enamore de una duelista tan habil. Me recuerda a Azuka...

-¡ATAQUEN!-

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Revélate, carta trampa! ¡Negate Attack! Niego tu ataque y toda tu Battle Phase.

-Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.-

Mi turno. Saco a Woodsman. Si no saca nada mas fuerte que su Spell Canceler, estaría a salvo un rato.

-Colocaré un monstruo boca abajo en defensa y terminaré mi turno.-

-Muy decepcionada para tratarse de Yuuki Judai, el heroe que salvó a mi novio de la dimensión diferente- Se mofaba Erla. -Saco. Bien, hora de terminar con esto. ¡Sal Yata Garasu! ¡Ahora, Spell Canceler, destruye!-

-¡Sorpresa! Mi monstruo era mi Elemental Hero Woodsman (1000 ATK/2000 DEF), asi que mis puntos están a salvo.-

-Por ahora. Yata Garasu, vuelve a mi mano. Termino mi turno.-

Saco.

-¡Actívate, carta trampa! ¡Ring Of destruction!-

-¿Qué?-

-Mi trampa destruye a tu héroe, y ambos perdemos puntos de vida igual a su ataque.-

La cosa quedaba en 1800 para ella y 2600 para mi. Diferencia que no reflejaba la superioridad estratégica en el campo y en las manos.

Afortunadamente, la carta que saqué no necesitaba hechizos para hacer lo que quería hacer.

-Elemental Hero Blazeman (1200 ATK/1800 DEF) En modo de ataque. Enviando un monstruo de mi deck al cementerio, puedo hacer que el ataque y atributo de ese monstruo sea el de Blazeman por un turno... ¡Y elijo enviar a Bladedge, asi que su ataque será de 2600! ¡Acaba con esa máquina!

Spell Canceller se fundió entre el fuego y las brazas de Blazeman. Sólo quedaban 1000 puntos para ella. Ahora sí podia jugar cualquier hechizo. Lástima que las condiciones para mis combos no se podían dar en ese momento. Y encima, si Don Zaloog y Yata Garasu me hacen daño, prácticamente perdía.

-Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno- Lo había logrado. Su Control Deck dominaba el campo de juego y me dejó sin cartas en la mano, mientras ella tenía algunas. Sólo espero que no saque nada muy poderos, porque ahí si que voy a estar en graves aprietos.

Saca Erla.

-¡Yata Garasu, en posición de ataque! ¡Ataquen, monstruos mios!- Y así, entre sus dos monstruos perdí 1600 puntos. Ambos quedábamos con 1000 puntos de vida, entonces. Don Zaloog activaba su habilidad de enviar dos cartas de la cima de mi deck al cementerio, una de ellas era mi Polimerization, la otra era Elemental Hero Ocean. Pero ya no me preocupaba; no invocó un monstruo mas fuerte, y su peor amenaza, la máquina anti hechizos, fue destruida. Con mi carta boca abajo, no importaba saltearme mi Draw Phase. Todo iba a terminar en mi turno.

-¿Qué harás, Judai? Sólo tienes una miserable carta y no puedes sacar. ¿Qué puedes hacer? ¿Confías en dar vuelta tu situación?-

-Claro que si. Porque aunque hayas limitado casi todo el duelo mis hechizos, y mi capacidad de sacar, no alcanzó para ganar. ¡Aquí tengo la carta que no pudiste descartar o anular! ¡Revélate, carta boca abajo! ¡O-Oversoul!-

-¿¡Qué?-

-Puedo elegir un heroe elemental normal de mi cementerio y traerlo al campo de juego. ¿Y adivina quien llegó? ¡La fuerza total del Neo Espacio, reflejado en su propio heroe! ¡Elemental Hero Neos (2500 ATK/2000 DEF)!-

-¡Ay, no!-

-¡Oh, si! ¡Neos, termina el duelo con toda la furia del cosmos!-

La diferencia de ataque entre su monstruo y el mio, redujo los puntos de Erla a 0. Johan nos aplaudía a los dos con una amplia sonrisa. -¡Bravo! ¡Los dos nos han regalado un muy buen espectáculo! ¡Erla, estuviste genial, a la altura de una profesional! ¡Y Judai, no has cambiado! ¡Has sabido salir adelante pese a estar contra las cuerdas! ¡Tu también deberías ir a la liga profesional!-

-Muy bien jugado, Judai- Me dijo Erla. -Asi que ese es el famoso poder de tus heroes-

-Ja ja ja, no has visto todo, tu poder de controlar el duelo fue tan grande que me vi seriamente limitado. ¡Si no hubiera podido vencer a tu Spell Canceler, hubiera perdido! ¡Qué buena carta!-

Pasamos parte del dia siguiente en el lago Tjorn, luego me llevaron a conocer el Perlan... ¡Impresionante! ¡Recomendado siempre! ¡Puedo ver toda la ciudad! Fuimos también al museo nacional de Islandia, un buen rato estuvimos allí. Al atardecer, fuimos a la plaza Austurvollur. ¡Allí se reunen para tomar algo o simplemente tumbarse en el cesped! ¡Qué agradable era Reikiavik!

Bueno, casi todo era agradable. No era exento de recibir gente indeseable. Estábamos los tres, descansando de la caminata, mientras bebíamos algo fresco cuando, de repente. Aparecieron 3 sujetos de apariencia ruda frente a nosotros. El mas corpulento parecía ser el lider, o matón diría yo.

-¿Asi que era cierto? Esta ciudad no es lo bastante grande para ocultar a tu amigo ¿Eh, Andersen?- Hablaba de forma desdeñosa. Su largo cabello rubio casi ocultaba totalmente su rostro, y el de sus esbirros eran similares.

-¿Quienes son, Johan, los conoces?-

-El es Gunnar- Dijo Johan, amargamente- Y sus secuaces son Greipur y Baldur. Tres matones de la academia del norte. También se graduaron conmigo.-

-Los vimos cuando iban para el Perlan y los seguimos. Tu no nos interesas, Andersen, ni tu novia, ni tus chistes de cristal. ¡Nos interesa el!- Por mi.

-¿Yo?-

-Yuki Judai, hace años esperaba la oportunidad de enfrentarte a ti, y vengarnos. ¡Tu nos quitaste a nuestro lider!-

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a...?

-Tu victoria en el intercolegial, frente a nuestro lider, Manjoume Thunder, hizo que este decidiera quedarse con ustedes ¡Y ahora, me desquitaré venciéndote a ti, en nombre de Manjoume Thunder!-

-¡No tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie! ¡Lo de Manjoume es problema de ustedes con el! ¡Pero si lo que buscan es un duelo, con mucho gusto aceptaré!-

-De paso, le mostraremos a Andersen lo que es un deck de verdad. Este deck tiene algunas de las nuevas cartas que lanzó Industrial Ilusions, y reinaré en la liga profesional con ellas...-

¡DUELO!

Saco yo.

-¡Invoco a Elemental Hero Blazeman en modo de defensa!. Con su habilidad, añadiré Polimerization a mi mano. Colocaré una carta boca abajo, y termino mi turno.-

Saca Gunnar

-Invoco a mi monstruo tuner Defender of the Ice barrier en modo de defensa ( 200 ATK/1600 DEF)- y un zorro naranja con armadura y una cola llena de hielo aparecía

-¿Monstruo qué?- Digo yo.

-Tuner, Judai- Me dice Erla – Con la temporada que está por arrancar en las distintas ligas de todo el mundo, Industrial Ilusions añadirá nuevas cartas con un nuevo estilo de juego. Los Tuner son un nuevo tipo de monstruo que añadirá un nuevo tipo de invocación-

-La chica tiene razón- Dice Gunnar- Y aunque los monstruos de la invocación nueva aun no salieron a la venta, en este caso me basta con su habilidad especial. Pero antes, activaré otra habilidad e invoco a mi Prior of the Ice Barrier (1000 ATK/400 DEF) en modo de ataque. Juego Pot of Greed y saco dos cartas mas. Y ahora... ¡Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier! Muestro tres monstruos Ice Barrier diferentes, destruyo una de tus cartas, en este caso tu heroe, y hago otra invocación especial... ¡Y elijo a General Gantala of the Ice Barrier (2700/2000) en modo de ataque!- Para mi horror, tenía un sabio de capucha azul y un calvo musculoso dispuestos a atacarme. Tres monstruos en un solo turno, menos mal que el otro estaba en defensa. Recibo 3700 puntos de daño, quedando con 300 puntos miserables antes de mi segundo turno. Y eso que no iban a mostrarme la invocación nueva, tendré que preparar estrategias nuevas en un futuro no muy lejano. No podía perder. No contra unos intentos de profesionales. No he vencido a tipos como Edo, para perder contra unos recién graduados. Estaba en el piso, no esperaba perder casi todos mis puntos en un solo ataque. No podía abrir los ojos, de pronto, empecé a sentir frio y oscuridad. ¿Ese era el poder de la barrera de hielo?

_¿Judai?_

Abrí los ojos. Los mas hermosos ojos marrones me estaban mirando.

_¿Qué? Solo invoco 3 monstruos en un solo turno, y uno muy poderoso. Pero eso no es nada para ti ¿O si? Judai has cambiado. ¿No disfrutas mas los duelos de Magic and Wizard?_

No, no era eso, por el contrario, es que...

_Déjalo, Asuka. Le dijeron que habían cartas nuevas y ya tiene miedo. ¡Qué novato! ¿Porqué no sales con un campeon del mundo como yo? ¿Qué tiene el que yo no tenga? ¡Mis Ojamas tienen mas agallas que el!_

No, chicos, en serio es solo el impacto de...

_¿Aniki? Mi aniki no se excusa por nada, y menos si tiene por delante un adversario. Aniki, fuiste el único que peleo de igual a igual contra mi hermano. ¿Te vas a dejar vencer por unos simples graduados? ¡Tu me enseñaste que un duelo no se acaba hasta jugarse hasta la última carta!_

Amigo, tu también me haces falta...

_¿Y yo que soy profesional perdí contra un cobarde como tú? ¡Qué deshonra, Judai! ¡Esperaba mas de ti! ¿Qué crees que dirían mis Destiny Hero si te vieran arrodillado?_

Se reirían de mi...

_¡Chico Marginado! ¡No puedo decir que fuiste mi alumno si no das el 100%!_

No, por favor...

_¿Quién diría que el chico que elegí para mi duelo de graduación estaría asustado por unos mediocres con cartas nuevas?_

Basta, en serio...

_Te has vuelto fuerte en estos años, superando muchos obstáculos. Has crecido en un gran adulto. Pero hay cosas que has perdido también. Algo muy importante...Debes conseguir eso..._

¡Miau!

Cuando me di cuenta de que Pharaoh me ronroneaba, Daitokuji, Johan y Erla me gritaban que me levantara, y preguntaban si me encontraba bien, mientras los bravucones se burlaban de que me había quedado de rodillas ante el ataque de los Ice Barrier, me había dado cuenta de que ese ataque regresó las dudas que tenía antes de terminar la academia, antes de graduarme. Y todo eso que me recordaron mis amigos y en especial un rival que me está esperando en casa para la revancha, despejé las dudas de mi corazón que creía haber dejado atrás. Esta vez las agarré y las despejé para siempre. Ni un paso atrás. ¿Y qué si habían cartas que no conocía? ¿y qué si cambiará la modalidad o las invocaciones? ¿Y qué si perdí de un solo golpe 3700 puntos? ¡No importaba! Ya estaba de pié, ante la sorpresa de mi rival, una simple escoria. Ya bastantes cosas dejé atrás para asustarme por algo tan insignificante. ¡Qué tonto fui! Si puedo transformar esto en el duelo que sostuve con Erla ayer, o el que sostuve con Johan en su momento en la academia, lo puedo seguir haciendo. ¡Un duelo divertido! ¡Nada tan simple como eso! ¡Magic and Wizards siempre me hizo sentir así! ¡Incluso con una banda de rebeldes! Gracias, amigos, Yugi y en especial Asuka, por hacérmelo recordar...

-¡Mi turno! ¡Saco! ¡Polimerization! Fusiono a Elemental Hero Heat y Lady Heat y obtengo a Elemental Hero Inferno (2300/1600) en modo de ataque.-

-¡No te va a servir!- Dice Gunnar- ¡La habilidad de defender no te dejará atacar si tu ataque supera a su defensa!-

-¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Aun no hice mi invocación normal! ¡Elemental Hero Wild Heart (1500/1600) en modo de ataque! ¡Y juego mi hechizo Stop Defense! ¡Wildheart, acaba con su defender! ¡Luego Inferno haz lo propio con Prior! ¡Su ataque aumenta en 1000 ante monstruos de agua!-

Gunnar en un solo turno, perdió 3500 puntos. Así, el breve duelo estaba a 500 suyos contra 300 puntos mios. Coloqué una carta boca abajo y terminé mi turno. Brutal, dinámico, veloz. Así eran las cartas nuevas. ¡Ya quisiera jugar contra el restos de los nuevos decks, y superarlos!

Ni Gunnar ni sus amigos podían creerlo. Borraron sus sonrisas burlonas y pusieron una mueca de rabia.

Saca el.

-¡Jugaré mi carta hechizo Medallion of the Ice Barrier, añadiré un Ice Barrier a mi mano! ¡Dance princess of the Ice Barrier (1700/900) en modo de ataque. Con su habilidad, te muestro un Ice Barrier de mi mano, y regreso una carta colocada a tu mano. ¡Gantala, termina esto y vence a su Wild Heart!

Cuando mi Wild Heart fue derrotado, mis puntos de vida subieron a 1500, por la diferencia de batalla. El tipo estaba tan enceguecido de ira, que no vió mi jugada.

-¿QUÉ PASÓ? ¿PORQUE AUMENTARON TUS PUNTOS? ¡YO TENDRÍA QUE HABER GANADO!

-Porque yo inicié una cadena. Cuando tu activaste la habilidad de tu princesa, yo activé mi carta " Rainbow Life", carta que me prestó mi amigo Johan, especialmente para un duelo como este... ¡Muchas gracias! (Johan me levanta el pulgar). Con ella el daño que recibo en el turno que la activo, se convierte en aumento de puntos de vida. Qué pena ¿no? ¡CREO QUE ES MI TURNO! ¡SACO! ¡INFERNO, ACABA CON GANTALA!-

Y así, los puntos de vida del buscapleitos se redujo a 0 ¡Al final, sí fue un duelo divertido!

-Ahora veo porqué Manjoume Thunder no tuvo una oportunidad de vencerte. Siempre encuentras la manera de vencer las dificultades, sin importar lo dificil que parezca. Tienes mis respetos, Yuki Judai. Andersen, perdón por portarme como un cretino. Tus cartas me parecen en realidad muy buenas-

Esa noche salía mi vuelo para Japón, hicimos una cena muy alegre en la casa de Johan. Comimos, reimos, recordamos anécdotas de sus dias de intercambio en la academia, hasta que se hizo la hora de la despedida. Un cálido apretón de manos y un afectuoso.

-Saludos a todos por allá-

-Cuidate, Judai, gracias por visitarnos-

-No, gracias a ustedes, por traerme. Nos estaremos viendo pronto. ¡Mucha suerte en la liga!-

Y así, Pharaoh, Yubel, Daitokuji y yo emprendimos la vuelta. Pero no a casa. Hay un montón de gente que tengo que ver antes.


	8. Viaje 7 (Final): La vuelta a casa

_Deja atras esas epocas. ¡Estas volviendo a Nacer!__  
__Precioso tiempo, dias de gloria__  
__Tu solo lo vives una vez_

_(YGO GX 4° Opening)_

_Nota del autor: Con este capítulo vamos cerrando el diario de viajes de Yuki Judai. Espero que lo hayan disrutado como yo al escribirlo, o al menos se hayan entretenido un buen rato al hacerlo. Habrán mas aventuras y nuevas historias mas adelante con respecto a la franquicia Yu-gi-oh!_

_¡Nos vemos en la próxima aventura!_

_Jinzo93_

ULTIMO VIAJE: DE VUELTA A CASA

Y casi sin darme cuenta, llegamos al final del tour alrededor del mundo. ¡Inceíble! ¡El mundo de Magic and Wizards es tan grande como me lo había imaginado! Fui al mundial del juego, detuve a un malandrín con mi deck, conocí la tierra donde se inspiró Pegasus para crearlo, conocí duelistas nuevos, me enfrenté a los Ghouls... en fin. ¡Hice de todo!. La pregunta es ¿Y ahora?

Tengo algunas opciones. Hablando de Pegasus, olvidé contar que este me había invitado a participar en la liga profesional de Estados Unidos, si la liga de Japón no cumplía mis expectativas. Le dije que lo iba a pensar. (Primero, tengo que ver qué pasa en Japón, luego le daré una respuesta oficial). El era patrocinador del torneo, asi que no había ningun problema. Luego, el señor Samejima me había ofrecido un puesto en la academia... ¿¡Pueden creerlo!? ¡En la academia! ¡El lugar donde mas feliz fui en los últimos años! Y por último, la liga profesional. No es por ofender a los demás duelistas, pero salvo Manjoume, Edo, y en el caso de Ryo en su liga aparte, no creo que el resto me suponga un desafío. La propuesta del señor Samejima (con quien hablé por teléfono anoche) era la de profesor duelista de primer año. ¡Interesante! Daitokuji escuchó todo dentro de Pharaoh, me dijo que lo considere, era muy divertido formar a los recién ingresados a la academia.

Sin mas, vuelvo a Japón, se sentía bien estar de nuevo en casa. Allí, lo primero que hago es pasar por la liga profesional que mis dos amigos llevaban adelante, esa seria mi primera parada en el regreso.

Casi me creo que la fama lo había cambiado, porque me costó reconocer el pequeño cuerpo de mi amigo de lentes, cabello tupido y de color claro, y el casi no me ve. Estaba saliendo de un duelo que había ganado apenas usando un Truckroid. Pero nada impidió que sus lágrimas al grito de:"¡ANIKI!" salieran y corriera a recibirme, apenas me vio. Su hermano, Ryo, apareció y, si bien se sorprendió, me dirigió una sonrisa, de las pocas que reparte, y me estrechó la mano. Había cambiado ese horrible atuendo negro que llevaba un tiempo, cuando estaba confundido, y ya casi estaba volviendo a ser el de siempre. El prodigio de la academia, que se graduo, el que respetaba a sus rivales y mas respetaba a sus cartas, en especial a sus Cyber Dragons.

Luego de ponernos al dia los tres, le propuse al mayor de los Marufuji un duelo amistoso para mostrarle cuánto había mejorado. Pero el me dijo que estaba por viajar a Italia, pues había acordado un duelo de exhbición con el campeón italiano, que lo haríamos a su regreso. Tal era el prestigio que se había ganado nuestro amigo en el mundo del Magic and Wizards. ¡Buena suerte, Ryo! En cuanto a Sho, le dije que estaba por visitar a la academia, y lo puse al tanto de lo que había hablado con Samejima. Me felicitó y me dijo que me iba a acompañar hasta allí.

Llegamos, nuevamente a la isla. Parte de los mejores años de mi vida los había pasado allí adentro. ¿Cómo fui tan tonto de pensar abandonar en mi último año? ¡Nunca me lo habría perdonado!

Estaba por entrar y siento dos pesos pesados que me derriban y me tiran al suelo , pegados a mi persona. Por un lado, siento el perfume de Rei, que me gritaba:

-¡Judai! ¡No puedo creer que estés por aquí!-

Y el otro peso fué peor, fue como una roca que se desprende, pero reconocí su voz:

-¡Soldado! ¡Es un honor para mi tenerlo nuevamente entre nuestras filas! No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar...Oh, mierda...- Kenzan también salió a recibirme. Ahora que lo estoy pensando, llegué a la academia justo para los duelos de graduación, este era el último año de ambos. ¡Qué bien!

Pasamos el rato con ellos, hasta que tuvieron que volver a clases, no sin escuchar desde lejos una voz con acento italiano:

-¡Signore Judai!- El profesor Chronos vino corriendo a abrazarme. Como habló con Samejima, me felicitaba ya de antemano por aceptar el puesto, algo que aún no había decidido, pero viniendo de el, se los agradecí. ¡Pensar que me quería expulsar, y cuando me gradué no nos quería dejar ir!

Llegué hasta la oficina del señor Samejima. Luego del apretón de manos como amigos que se conocen hace años, hablamos sobre las condiciones en las que trabajaría en la academia, comenzando el año próximo, dado que, como es obvio, estaban con las graduaciones finalizando el actual año lectivo. Me gustaba ese desafío, de formar duelistas para el mañana, la liga profesional puede esperar. Pero lo que no puede esperar era el motivo por el que, en verdad, había ido hasta allí. Claro que no se lo dije a Sho, mucho menos al señor Samejima, pero había una persona mas que quería ver, y que en ese momento se encontraba allí, pero no la había visto.

Pero, como si alguna deidad hubiera leido mis pensamientos, entra esa persona al despacho. Era alta, delgada, en vez de usar su característico uniforme que la hacía ver como "la reina de Obelisk Blue" que siempre fue, llevaba un saco del mismo color que el azul de su antiguo traje escolar, y una camisa blanca. Por lo demas, no varió mucho. Su cabello largo hasta la espalda, impecable como siempre. Sus ojos marrones, siempre fríos, siempre seguros de si misma, entraba a llevar unos papeles al señor Samejima. Pero, esperen. ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Estuve todo el año afuera, y todo lo que tienes para decirme es "Hola"? No esperaba un beso y un abrazo, pero al menos un "¡Hey Judai! ¿Cómo has estado, tanto tiempo sin vernos?" o algo así, mínimo. No. Asuka Tenjouin, ex estudiante de Obelisk Blue y actual investigadora de la academia, sólo me dijo "Hola" y se retiró sin voltearse hacia atrás. Con el permiso del señor Samejima, voy y la alcanzo a la salida del despacho. A todo esto, Sho me esperaba con Tome-San en el comedor, quien cuando se enteró de que estábamos de visita, nos reservó dos Huevos Sandwiches para nosotros (A propósito ¿No es Tome-San una mujer muy genial?). Pero ahora lo que me importaba era hablar con Asuka.

-¡Asuka! ¡Espera!-

-¿Qué quieres, Judai?-

-Nada, sólo he venido a verte, para ver cómo estabas-

-No me has escrito en todo el año. Podría haberme muerto y tu ni te hubieras enterado-

-N...¡No, no es eso! Me habian dicho que estabas trabajando aquí-

-¿Te dijeron? ¿Tan poco te importo, que ni siquierta te tomaste la molestia de escribirme para preguntarme en qué ando, Judai?-

-Oh, no, primero Manjoume, y ahora tu. ¿Estás molesta conmigo porque no te he dado noticias mias en todo este tiempo? Lo entiendo, y te pido todas las disculpas que sean necesarias. Ahora estoy aquí, en casa, y te pido que...-

-¿Dónde estás?-

-¿Eh? Bueno, aquí, en la academia...Pero sería mi segunda casa, ya sabes...Aquí fui feliz...-

-¿Algo mas que quieras decirme?- Seguía con ese tono rencoroso y tan distante. Me recordaba a la Asuka de la sociedad de la luz, no a la que conocía. Y eso ya me estaba haciendo enfadar.

-¡Escúchame, lamento no haberme comunicado nunca contigo todo este tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que no me importes! ¿Cómo podemos solucionar este problema? ¿Con un duelo?-

Asuka no dijo nada. Estaba de espaldas y no podía ver su rostro. Finalmente dice:

-Termino de trabajar a las 20 hs. En el mismo lugar donde tuvimos nuestro primer duelo, si es que lo recuerdas. Si no vienes, puedes olvidarte de mi para siempre- Y se marcha.

20 hs a la salida del dormitorio de chicas. Lo recuerdo bien. Fue una historia muy graciosa, en la cual mi amigo Sho estaba involucrado por error. Subidos en botes, tuvimos el duelo y la vencí con mucha dificultad. Tenía que estar allí a la noche para un nuevo duelo con ella. Mujeres, no las entiendo absolutamente para nada.

Sho notaba que tenía un rostro lleno de preocupación, pues cuando me encontré con el en el comedor, no disfrutaba de mi huevo Sandwich. No le había dicho nada aún, sobre el reencuentro con Asuka.

-¿Qué sucede, Aniki?- Dice mi mejor amigo- Es el huevo Sandwich de siempre, tu favorito-

-No es eso, Sho- Le digo. Y le expliqué lo sucedido con ella.

-¡No te preocupes, Judai- Me dice Tome-San, que estaba acariciando a Pharaoh- Es natural, no recibió noticias tuyas después de todo este tiempo. Pero ya se le pasará, y mas ahora que estás aquí, y te encontrarás con ella, en un par de horas- Se calla abruptamente. Asuka iba hacia ella, pidió algo de comer, vió a Sho, le dijo "¡Hola, Sho! ¿Cómo has estado? Perdóname, paré cinco minutos para comer, pero hablemos luego ¿Si?" y se marchó con su comida, sin siquiera notar que yo estaba al lado de Sho. Tome-San prosiguió:

-Bueno, puede que ahora esté un poco enojada...-

-Enojada es poco, según mi punto de vista-

-...Pero yo creo que en el fondo aún siente algo por tí. Sólo debes buscar la manera de sacarlo a la luz, pues es un sentimiento que ha llevado guardado por mucho tiempo. ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que con un duelo? ¡Ustedes aman los duelos! ¿no?-

-Tienes razón, Tome-San. Sólo espera y verá. Será esta noche...-

Eran las 19:59. Sho aguardaba conmigo. Hacía un poco de frío, pues había empezado a anochecer. La historia de este duelo, y de este lugar para ser mas específico, se remonta a cuando Chronos me quería expulsar de la academia, obviamente sin éxito alguno. Intentó ponerme en una trampa, y en su lugar, lo puso a mi pobre amigo Sho. Así, terminamos enfrentándonos en las afueras del dormitorio de chicas, la vencí y ella no dijo nada sobre la aparición de Sho en el dormitorio. Espero poder vencerla nuevamente. Sus Cyber chicas no son nada fáciles de vencer. Cuando noté que alguien se estaba acercando, le pedí a Sho que nos deje a solas, que no se preocupe, estaría bien. El lo entendió y se apartó del lugar. Finalmente, llega Asuka a la hora indicada.

-Veo que decidiste venir.- Me dijo, aún con ese tono irritado que no me causaba ninguna gracia.

-Por supuesto. No faltaría a mi palabra por ninguna razón.-

-Apuesto a que ni siquiera recuerdas porqué fué que nos enfrentamos aquí-

-¡Claro que sí lo sé! ¡Sho cayó en una trampa y yo me enfrenté a ti, por el! Como te vencí, no dijeron nada sobre mi amigo, ni nos acusaron.-

-Como sea. No te voy a enfrentar con mis cyber chicas. Ya las derrotaste una vez, no pienso dejar que las derrotes nuevamente-

-¿Qué?-

-Usaré un nuevo deck que estoy probando. Si te venzo, tendrás que decirle a Samejima que no quieres el cargo que te ofreció (él me lo contó) y te marches de la academia para siempre-

-No quería tener que pedírtelo de esta forma, pero si yo gano, quiero que olvides ese rencor tan absurdo y hagamos las paces de una buena vez.-

-Entendido-

-¡Enciende tu juego, Asuka!-

¡DUELO!

Saca Asuka

-Por ahora soy local yo, así que muevo yo. Saco... ¡Cold Enchanter (1600/1200) en modo de ataque!-

Un guerrero armado todo de blanco, con detalles de hielo apareció en el campo. -Descartando una carta, puedo activar su habilidad especial, y pondré un contador de frío. Su ataque subirá a 1900, 300 por cada contador que lleve encima-

¡Qué molesto! Me recuerda a las cartas de noche blanca, que usaba cuando Saiou la manipulaba. Ahora saco yo.

-¡Elemental Hero Blazeman, en modo de defensa!- No duraría mucho, ya que su defensa es 100 puntos inferior, pero al menos podré añadir mi Polimerization a mi mano.- ¿Sorprendida, Asuka? No eres la única con cartas nuevas, yo también he renovado mi estrategia. Coloco una carta boca abajo, y terminaré mi turno-

-No es gran cosa. Al fin y al cabo, sigues usando héroes, y tienes planeado hacer una fusión. Todos los hombres son iguales... ¡Son tan obvios! ¡Mi turno! ¡Saco! Invoco a mi hombre de nieve en modo de defensa (900/1500)- Un pequeño muñeco de nieve inofensivo se hizo presente- Descarto otra carta y el poder de mi Cold Enchanter sube a 2200 ¡Destruye a su monstruo!-

Al hacerlo, activa mi carta boca abajo.

-¡Carta trampa, revélate! ¡Hero Signal! Invocaré un Elemental Hero desde mi deck. Y elijo a...¡Elemental Hero Ocean (1500/1200) en ataque!- Mi monstruo de agua entraba en escena.

-...Termino mi turno...-

Saco yo.

-Mi turno, saco. La habilidad de Ocean me permite recuperar a mi Blazeman a mi mano. Jugaré de nuevo a Blazeman, pero en modo de ataque. Y ahora, activaré su segunda habilidad especial. Enviaré a Necroshade (1600/1800) al cementerio, y su atributo y puntos de ataque y defensa serán los de Blazeman. Pero no termino allí. ¡Jugaré mi Polimerization! Enviando a Elemental Hero Heat y mi Elemental Hero Lady Heat de mi mano invocaré... ¡A Elemental Hero Inferno! (2300/1600)- Mi enorme guerrero de fuego apareció- ¡El fuego de mi pasión derretirá el hielo en tu corazón! ¡Inferno, ve por su Cold Enchanter!-

-¡Justo lo que esperaba! ¡Carta trampa, arriba! ¡Ice Barrier!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Mi trampa reducirá tu ataqu no podrás activar su habilidad!-

Así, mi monstruo sucumbe y, para colmo, yo pierdo la diferencia de 2200 puntos. Tuve que recular, y colocar una carta boca abajo. Terminaba mi turno

Saca Asuka

-Mi turno. ¡Saco!. Judai, espero que hayas disfrutado tu huevo sandwich, pues ese habrá sido el último. ¡Sacrifico a mis dos monstruos, e invocaré al as de mi nuevo deck! ¡Blizzard Princess (2800/2100)- Una princesa vestida de blanco, parecido al uniforme Obelisk de Asuka con detalles azules, apareció. Sostenía un bastón con una enorme bola de hielo encima.- Su habilidad especial no te permitirá activar ninguna carta en el turno en que aparece-

-¿QUÉ?-

-Blizzard Princes... ¡Acaba con Ocean!-

Con el impacto de su bola de hielo, pierdo la diferencia de 1300 puntos, quedando así con 600, mientras ella no lo pude tocar un solo punto.

-¿Qué harás ahora Judai?-

-Espera y verás-

Saco yo. Sólo podía confiar en que no destruya mi carta boca abajo, asi que pasé de turno

-Veo que estás resignado. No sé cómo perdí tanto tiempo de mi vida en juntarme con alguien como tú- Su actitud no distaba de la Asuka de la sociedad de la luz- ¡Saco! Bien, acabemos con esto de una vez, hoy tuve un dia agotador... ¡Blizzard princess, termínalo!-

-¡Carta trampa, revélate! ¡Negate attack! ¡Niego tu Battle Phase!-

-Bah, termino mi turno-

-Mi...turno. Saco. ¡Bien, hora de activar la habilidad de Elemental Hero Necroshade, e invocar un héroe sin sacrificios! ¡Elemental Hero Bladedge! (2600/1800) ¡En modo de ataque!- Hice aparecer a mi guerrero de filos dorados y poderosos.

-Bahhh, mi monstruo sigue siendo mas fuerte... ¡Espera! A menos que...

-¡Oh si! ¡Descarto a E-Hero Captain Gold para añadir la carta que ya sabes que voy a jugar ahora! ¡SKYCRAPER!- La carta de campo de los edificios de ciudad aparecieron de pronto. -¡Bladedge, corta a su princesa de un solo saque!

Los 1000 puntos que se suman en la fase de batalla hicieron la diferencia. 600 puntos mios contra los aun altos 3200 que le quedaban.

-¡No se quedará así! ¡Saco! Colocaré dos cartas boca abajo y un monstruo en defensa! Termino mi turno-

En mi siguiente turno, invoqué a Stratos, con lo cual destruí sus dos cartas boca abajo, Bladedge acabó con su monstruo en defensa, con lo que perdió 600 puntos mas de diferencia, y Stratos atacó directamente, causando así 1800 puntos mas, y dejándola con 800 puntos, sin cartas en el campo, y con una carta en la mano. Revertí la situacion al instante. Al no ver reacción alguna en su turno, decidí terminar esto.

-¡Bladedge, corta su frialdad con un último ataque!- y sin que ella levantara su cabeza, sus puntos de vida se redujeron a 0.- ¡Gotcha!-

Asuka miraba el suelo.

-He ganado, Asuka.- Ella no respondía. -Oye, en serio, te he lastimado sin querer, no he sido el mejor amigo en estos últimos meses. Ni contigo, ni con Manjoume, ni con Kensan... Ni siquiera con Sho, y eso que Sho es mi mejor amigo, y a Johan lo he visto sólo porque el me dijo de visitarlo... Pero de verdad nunca me olvidé de ustedes... Oye ¿Estás bien?- Me acerqué a la aun cabizbaja Azuka. De pronto, oí un sollozo, y me di cuenta de que ella estaba llorando.

-Judai...Perdóname-

.¿Qué dices?-

-Perdóname, Judai. Fui muy grosera contigo hoy. Estaba enojada, pero en realidad estaba enojada conmigo misma por no haber hecho el intento de comunicarme contigo. Esperaba a que tu te acordaras de mi, pero yo no hice lo mismo, de acordarme de escribirte yo a ti. Fui una tonta. Mi desafío sólo era una forma de evaluarte, de ver cuánto habías mejorado de la graduación a esta parte. Pero eso no justificaba tratarte como hice hoy. Supongo que es raro, pero no pensé que me iba a sentir así de sola. Cada uno por su lado, y yo aquí, sin ninguno de ustedes a mi lado, yo...-

No quería escuchar ni una palabra mas. La paré en seco. Tomé su delicado mentón por el que pasaba una lágrima, con un dedo índice, levanté su mirada. Ya no había enojo en esos ojos marrones, si no la tristeza de una duelista que vió a sus amigos marcharse y sentir que ella estaba sola, que su grupo la había dejado. Y yo estaba ahí para demostrarle otra cosa.

-Asuka. Yo... Mira, desde que comencé mis viajes, he pensado en hablar contigo. En hablar contigo para decirte cuánto te extrañaba a ti, a los chicos, a la academia. A todos. Pero en especial a ti. ¿Cómo que te tengo que perdonar? No hay nada que perdonar. Estuviste cuando fui a rescatar a Johan de aquel horrible lugar. Estuviste ahi para ayudarme a detener a Kagemaru. Y lo mas importante de todo. En un momento de mierda, el único momento que no fui feliz en la academia, tu me hiciste recordar la alegría de los duelos... "algo que había perdido". Tu me devolviste esa alegría, pero nunca te agradecí lo suficiente. Tanto aquel duelo de parejas, como nuestro primer duelo, y el duelo de esta noche ¿Sabes? Fueron duelos divertidos, y me alegro que asi sea...-

Y entonces, ocurrió. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, y sus ojos de tristeza pasaron a ser de la mas absoluta felicidad. Y un beso nos unió. Nos unió para siempre. No se si habrán sido cinco segundos, diez, o una hora. Pero cuando nuestros rostros se separaron, ella dijo:

-Este fué un duelo divertido, Judai-

Al dia siguiente, era la fiesta de graduación de Kensan y Rei. Grande fue mi sorpresa al escuchar de mi amigo:

-¡Soldado! ¡Tengo que reportar a la señorita Saotome como mi nueva pareja, oficialmente!-

Eso era fantástico. Este último año en la academia debe haberlos unido especialmente. A la fiesta fuimos Asuka, Sho, quien escribe, y Megumi, la hermana de Rei, quien me guiñó un ojo, y Asuka no se lo tomó muy bien, jeje. Manjoume estaba en la liga profesional, pero igual mandó saludos por teléfono, y ya pactamos un nuevo duelo para cuando termine la actividad oficial. Todos comieron y bailaron como salvajes. Pero con Asuka, Sho, Kensan Rei decidimos dar una vuelta por las afueras del colegio. Kensan contaba que intentaría participar en la liga profesional de Estados Unidos junto con Rei, asi que no se separarían.

-Al final yo me quedaré a trabajar aquí. Les enseñaré a los alumnos nuevos la alegría de los duelos- Les dije a los muchachos.

-Así se habla, mi querido Judai. Veo que recuperaste aquello que has perdido- Dijo quien no esperaba encontrar en ese momento, puntualmente

-¡Chicos, miren!-

-¡No lo puedo creer!-

-¡Toda mi emoción, reportándose a las dos mil trescientas en punto!-

-¿Es...el?-

Los chicos no lo podían creer. La figura en cuestión vestía de negro, llevaba un collar negro en el cuello, pantalones de Jean, y se estaba colocando un disco de duelo. Sus largos cabellos puntiagudos ya eran una leyenda en aquel entonces.

-¡Yugi! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos!-

-¡Aniki! ¿De verdad lo conoces a EL? ¿AL REY DE LOS JUEGOS?-

-Bueno ¿Quién creías que me presentó a mi querido Winged Kuriboh?

-Es cierto. Ha pasado ya un año desde la última vez que nos vimos. Dime ¿Quieres mostrarme en vivo y en directo, lo que has aprendido de tus viajes? Aún conservo las cartas que he usado en toda mi carrera como duelista. Eso sí, como sabrás, mi compañero ya no está mas, espero que no te importe ¿Aún así estás listo?-

-¡Claro que si, Yugi! ¡Y esta vez, otra será la historia!-

-¡Oh dios, esto es un espectáculo de primer nivel! ¡Y en nuestra graduación!-

-¡Ve por el, Aniki!-

Yugi estaba listo. Yo también. Ambos encendimos nuestro juego, y el diario de viajes no se podía cerrar de una forma mejor. ¡GOTCHA!

FIN


End file.
